Catalyst
by soils guy
Summary: A series of stories which begin when a new student comes to town & Daria gets to see a new side of Tom. Each chapter may be read as a stand alone story.
1. Catalyst

**Catalyst**

**Chapter 1**

"Good morning chickeritas! It's Bing and the Spatula Man on Zeeee 93!!! Rise and Shine for another Beeeautiful Lawndale morning." The insipid morning duo droned on as a lone hand desperately searched for the snooze button. _Wait... Wait..._ thought the owner of the hand, _got it_. _Make a mental note, find a new radio station._ That was number one on what was sure to be a long list. _Sigh_._ A new town, a new school, a new life. The old life wasn't great but at least it was under control_, thought Lawndale's newest resident while preparing for school. _Well, at least I can still wear my boots. That has to count for something._

_Let's see, locker 290. 283. 285. 287. Ah 290. Great a bottom one. Mental note #2, ask for a new locker. Left 42, right 0, left 19 .. Open... Success. Put away my lunch and off to find homeroom. Let the games begin._ History with Mr. DiMartino. _History, how bad could it be?_

> "Excuse me."

Eric looked to his left and saw a pair of legs. More precisely a pair of knee caps. Following the legs upwards, he found himself staring into the eyes of a bespectacled brunette. Studying her face, he could see she didn't wear any makeup but she did possess a pair of bright, piercing eyes which were giving him the once over. It felt like being given the once over by a drill instructor searching for any little flaw. The brunette's full lips began to move, _she isn't like any drill instructor I've ever seen_ thought Eric. 

> "Excuse me, I need to get to my locker" 
> 
> Eric blinked hard and replied, "Oh, I'm sorry. Let me lock up and I'll be out of your way." Trying to cover the embarrassment he felt over staring at this girl, he asked, "could you tell me the way to Mr. DiMartino's class?" 
> 
> The girl looked to her left and nodded, "Go to the end of the hall, turn right, third door on the left hand side."

> "Thanks" Eric answered as he walked away.

_Damn! _ _15 minutes at a new school and you embarrass yourself by ogling the first girl you meet. This has the makings of a very long day._ Following the girl's instructions, Eric found Mr. DiMartino's class without a hitch. Entering the classroom, he found it unremarkable. Half of the class was already present and randomly seated about the room. Searching for a seat close to the front, he saw a seat to the left of a girl with black hair wearing a red jacket and black shorts. 

> "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" he asked the girl. 
> 
> "Yes," she replied, "but the one behind me is free." Observing the close cropped hair and stocky frame, Jane thought, _Great another dumb jock._
> 
> "Thanks," replied Eric as he took the indicated seat.

Eric took out his notebook and started to date the pages in preparation for class. He then began to study his class schedule. _Science with Ms. Barch next, then English Lit with Mr. O'neil. Ugh literature. Lunch then Study hall. Economics with Ms. Bennet, Trig, then football. Hopefully I can make the Varsity squad and get to play._ If not, it would make for a long season as a bench warmer. 

While Eric was studying his schedule, he didn't hear the rest of the class or the instructor enter. Mr. DiMartino scanned the room and checked the roll against his seating chart. Ah the new student took the closest available seat to the front. _Perhaps_, Anthony thought, _he would have another participant in class and not another vegetable_. Time to find out. 

> "ERIC CHOU!" 
> 
> Startled by the sound of his name being called, Eric reacted instinctively and leapt out of his seat, came to attention, and shouted at the top of his lungs, "SIR, YES SIR!"

The class erupted in laughter. _Great_, Eric thought, _I embarrass myself for the second time today and this time it's in front of the whole class_. 

> "At ease, Mr. Chou," replied Mr. DiMartino, "you may take your seat." _A former military school student_, thought Anthony, _this could prove interesting_.

Eric took a quick glance around the room as he retook his seat. Only 5 people weren't laughing at his performance. The instructor, well that was to be expected. The girl who sat in front of him but she was still wringing her ears. A male and a female african-american student held bemused smiles on their faces but kept silent. Finally, the same brown haired girl from this morning was giving him a side long glance but an otherwise expressionless face. 

The rest of the period went quickly enough, the time being spent reviewing a test which had been given the previous week. Since Eric had nothing to do with it, he spent the period watching the verbal grilling of the class and their reaction to it. The brown haired girl from this morning was obviously smart. She easily answered the questions posed by the instructor but could not help making flip comments with each answer. The instructor either liked them or had learned to live with them because it didn't phase him a bit. This was not the case with two other students, a well endowed blond cheerleader and a very strange guy in a complete football uniform sans helmet but with a football. Each time the instructor spoke to these two, his right eyeball would bulge out and the more he dealt with them, the further it would bulge. _No wonder_, Eric thought, _he puts up with that girl's comments when he has to deal with two brain deads like these_. 

The bell rang ending class and Eric left for science class. Ms. Barch's. _I wonder what she is like?_ Hopefully not quite as high strung as Mr. DiMartino. 

Jane and Daria left Mr. DiMartino's and headed back to their lockers. 

> "So what do you think of G.I. Joe?" Daria asked. 
> 
> "What?" replied Jane, "I'm still trying to get my hearing back" 
> 
> "Well, he gives me the creeps" 
> 
> "Why?" 
> 
> "His locker is beneath mine and before class at the lockers he gave me the once over. It felt like he was undressing me with his eyes." 
> 
> "_Ooh La La_, it sounds like Tom has some competition." 
> 
> "Funny, Lane" 
> 
> "Seriously, Daria, the guy probably transferred here from military school. An all boys military school. You were probably the first girl he has been that close to since he realized there is a difference between boys and girls. Why don't you wait and see if it continues" 
> 
> "Okay, I'll give him a couple of days to find his feet but after that if he makes me feel like a pork chop again I'll sick Ms. Barch on him. Speaking of which, let's go to class."

**Chapter 2**

After dinner, Eric retreated to the comfort of his new room. _Mental note #34, find a good pizza place_. Aunt Julie was very nice but she couldn't cook to save her life. _Must be all that time she spends on the road for work_. Aunt Julie had been kind enough to remove most of her more feminine nick nacks from his new room except for a picture of his mom and dad in a lace trimmed frame. Well, if it was a little girlish so what, he liked the picture. It was taken when his mom and dad were still dating. Eric couldn't believe how much he looked like his father at that age. Well, dating would be one thing he wouldn't have to worry about. Not after today's performance at school. By tomorrow he was sure it would be all over the place. Eric booted up his computer and checked his email. 

> _Let's see, junk, junk, junk, get out of debt. Hey, one from Pat!_ Eric opened the letter from his best friend from military school. 
> 
> Hey Eric, 
> 
> Just checking in with you. How's life in the civilian world treating you? 
> 
> Later, Pat

With a slight smirk, Eric hit the reply button and began to type. 

> Hi Pat, 
> 
> Thanks for the note. It's good to hear from a friendly voice. Where to begin. Well, I'll start with the good news first. I'm still alive. The football coach is letting me practice with the squad while he evaluates me. The defense doesn't have much depth so I should be able to play. The QB for the varsity squad is the biggest knuckle head I have ever seen. His name is Kevin and he wears his football uniform all day long. Even his cleats. The only things that are on his mind are football and apparently making out with his girl friend the head cheerleader. They are a perfect match. She wears her uniform all day too and her head is as empty as his. She has only two redeeming qualities which she proudly displays with her tight uniform. 
> 
> That's the good news. The bad news is I haven't done the best job at making a seamless transition to the world. It began almost immediately when I was dumbstruck by the first girl I met. Then in my first class I responded like a cadet when my name was called for the first time. I don't think the science teacher likes me very much. I had to write "Stupid males shouldn't interrupt class" 50 times on the blackboard when I asked the guy next to me what chapter we were on. I have an English Lit class, enough said. Then to top it all off, I was summoned to the principal's office during study hall. 
> 
> She said it was just a get acquainted interview but she seemed quite obsessed with the fact that I went to military school. She kept asking me if I ever handled weapons, what kind of weapons, how did I feel about weapons, and did I get along with my fellow students. After our little "talk", I was sent to the school shrink for evaluation. I got the full treatment, word association, ink blot test, and a moral and ethical behavior questionnaire. She said I could return to class but I could come by any time to discuss my "rage issues". 
> 
> And that is how I spent my first day in the world. 
> 
> Write back soon, 
> 
> Eric

**Chapter 3 - **_Approximately one month later....._

> "Well class, this concludes our look at the classic poets. Next class we begin on the modern poets", said Mr. O'neil with a lilt in his voice.

As the bell rang, Mr. O'neil approached Daria and began to speak. 

> "Daria, if you have a moment I would like to speak with you." 
> 
> "Sure. Um, Jane, I guess I'll see you later." 
> 
> "Okay, I'll meet you at the pizza place." 
> 
> "Um, you wanted to see me Mr. O'neil?" 
> 
> "Yes Daria, I have a student in my third period class who is having trouble with our unit on poetry. He asked me if I could recommend a tutor for him and I immediately thought of you. He is willing to pay for your services if you are interested." 
> 
> _Well_, thought Daria, _the Montana Cabin fund could always use another donation_. "Okay, what's his name?" 
> 
> "His name is Eric Chou, why don't you come by after third period tomorrow and you two can discuss terms."

Later that afternoon, Daria caught up with Jane at Pizza King. 

> "Hey, Daria, what did Mr. O'neil want with you?" 
> 
> "Mr. O'neil wanted to know if I would be willing to tutor someone, I'd get paid. I said I would do it" 
> 
> "Who is it?" 
> 
> "G.I. Joe from history class" 
> 
> "That guy? I thought he was just a dumb jock." 
> 
> "Well, he must be one of the rare ones who cares about his grades because he asked Mr. O'neil for help." 
> 
> "So does he still give you the 'look'?" 
> 
> "Nah, I guess you were right. He just needed some time to adjust to his new environment. He ignores me like every other male on this campus. Come to think of it, I don't seem to remember him interacting much with anyone." 
> 
> "Well, what does it matter to you? You have young Thomas." 
> 
> "Um, yeah. Jane about that. Can I ask you something?" 
> 
> "Depends, what did you want to know?" 
> 
> "When you and Tom were going out, did he ever seem possessive to you?" 
> 
> "Not that I can say. Why do you ask?" 
> 
> "Well, it's just when we're out sometimes he'll give other guys dirty looks if they look in our direction. Once he almost got into a guy's face for asking me directions to a pay phone. I'm not real sure how to interpret his actions. He says he is looking out for me, but I'm not sure." 
> 
> "I don't know Daria, he never acted that way with me but perhaps you tap some protective emotions of his." 
> 
> "I hope I'm just imagining it, but enough about this. What is up for tonight?...."

**Chapter 4**

> "Well, Eric, I have found someone who would be willing to tutor you. She will be here in a few moments. She is my best student, if anyone can help you, she can." 
> 
> "Thanks Mr. O'neil, I appreciate your help." 
> 
> "Ah, here she is. Daria Morgendorffer."

Eric turned to meet his tutor. He already knew who it was, the girl from the locker. Since that day at the locker, Eric had been working assiduously to maintain a calm demeanor around her. He didn't think he was attracted to her. Except for his initial embarrassing reaction to her, he hadn't thought of her. Of course, he hadn't been thinking of anyone else either. 

Putting on his best stone face, he turned toward her. She was looking at him with that same blank expression as she did on the first day. Also present were the bright intelligent eyes. 

> _Must concentrate on the task at hand_, thought Eric, _Must suppress all emotion_. 
> 
> "Hi, Daria", said Eric while extending his hand. 
> 
> "Hello" she replied. Daria grasped Eric's hand for one quick shake and let go. "I charge $15 an hour. Minimum session is one hour. If you miss a session without notifying me 24 hours in advance, you still owe me for that session. Failure to pay will terminate our arrangement. Payment is due upon completion of each session. Are there any questions?" 
> 
> "Your terms seem fair, what is your availability? I would like to start as soon as possible." 
> 
> "I'm free this afternoon if that is good for you." 
> 
> "How about this evening, I have practice until 5:30. So say 6:30-7:00?" 
> 
> "7:00 then, but at my house. Here is the address and my phone number." She handed him a slip of paper. 
> 
> "Agreed. See you at 7:00."

Daria turned and left the room. Inwardly, Eric breathed a sigh of relief. That wasn't so bad. She had a good firm handshake. Her hands were smooth and soft with beautiful slender fingers. Eric shook his head. _Where did that come from?_

**Chapter 5**

Eric looked at his watch as he walked up to the front door of the Morgendorfer residence. _6:56, perfect timing_ he thought as he rang the doorbell. _Nice house. Nice neighborhood._ _Daria's folks must do okay_. 

> "Quinn, your date is here" Jake yelled up the stairs. 
> 
> "I don't have a date tonight daddy"

Jake opened the door and looked at the young asian man standing there. 

> "I'm sorry son, she doesn't feel like going out tonight. Better luck next time." 
> 
> "Sir, I believe I have a 7:00 p.m. appointment with Daria." 
> 
> "I got it Dad. Right on time I see. Why don't we go into the kitchen to work. Follow me."

Daria and Eric walked into the kitchen while Helen came down the stairs. 

> "Who was at the door Jakey?" 
> 
> "Some boy for Daria." 
> 
> "It wasn't Tom?" 
> 
> "No, they went into the kitchen."

Curious, Helen pretended to go into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. "Oh, Hellooo." 

Daria rolled her eyes as she answered. "Hi mom. This is Eric Chou. I'm tutoring him in English." 

> "Pleased to meet you ma'am." 
> 
> "I must say, your English seems fine to me." 
> 
> "English **_Literature_** mom." 
> 
> "Oh My. I'm very sorry, Eric, if I have offended you in any way" stammered a now red faced Helen. 
> 
> "That's all right, ma'am, none taken." 
> 
> "Well, I'll leave you two to your work. Nice meeting you, Eric." 
> 
> "Same here, Mrs. Morgendorffer." 
> 
> "Um, sorry about that. Can I get you something to drink before we get started?" 
> 
> "Thank you, just some water please." 
> 
> "So, what do you think is your problem with poetry?" asked Daria as she got two glasses of water. 
> 
> "Well, in all honesty I read them and I understand the literal meaning of the words by I don't feel them. Mr. O'neil is always talking about the strong emotions and feelings they stir. I just don't get it. I was hoping you could help me interpret them and show me what I'm missing." 
> 
> "Let me ask you something, do you have the same problem when you read novels or short stories?" 
> 
> "No. With those I find I can climb inside the characters skin and see what it is they are feeling. But with poetry, the concepts and references are too abstract. I can't put myself into the picture." 
> 
> "Is that everything?" 
> 
> "Well not exactly." He was starting to get uncomfortable with all the baring of souls . "Many of the poems deal with love or the loss of love and frankly it doesn't resonate with me." 
> 
> "Are you saying you have never been in love? Not even a crush or infatuation?" 
> 
> "Yes. Daria, I've been at an all boys military school since I was twelve. Until the day I saw you at the lockers, I had never been that close to a pretty girl before. It kind of threw me off balance." 
> 
> It was now Daria's turn to feel uncomfortable. "Well, I think I have heard enough to formulate a game plan. Why don't we start with Byron. He is one of Mr. O'neil's favorites." With that the two of them got to the matters at hand.

**Chapter 6 - **_The next day walking to school with Jane_

> "So how was your evening with G.I. Joe?" 
> 
> "His name is Eric. Not that bad. He isn't your typical football player. He has a very sharp and logical mind. He is well read in history, economics, and the sciences. Also, he is very honest and straight forward, almost painfully so." 
> 
> "Painfully so? This coming from the queen of realism. What did he say to you?" 
> 
> "Basically, he said you were right. That day at the locker was because he had never been that close to a pretty girl before, he was off balance." 
> 
> "Pretty girl, he thinks you're pretty, Daria? Well, Well, Well." 
> 
> "It's not like that Lane. His problems with poetry stem from the fact he has no concept of what romantic love is." 
> 
> "And you are going to be the one who teaches him?" 
> 
> "No. But I can teach him how to think about it in other terms. Terms he can understand."

_Several weeks later_

> "I see. So when Tennyson is saying 'it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all' he isn't talking about only love but anything that means taking a chance where there is risk of loss. Because you are better off even if you try and fail than not to try and wonder what might have been." 
> 
> "Exactly, he uses love because it is the most universal of emotions and the most powerful. But if you broaden things out and look beyond the word love, you can relate to what he is saying." 
> 
> "Thanks, Daria, you've really helped me. I think I'm ready for Mr. O'neil's test tomorrow."

**Chapter 7 - **_Saturday night of the same week. Tom and Daria are walking hand in hand towards Pizza King._

> "So what do you feel like doing after pizza, Daria? They are showing an Ingmar Bergman film at the Nu Art." 
> 
> "No, I really don't feel like seeing a movie tonight. I kind of wanted to talk to you. How about we go up to the lake and talk?" 
> 
> "Sounds good to me" Tom said. It sounded very good to him. Ever since they started going out, Daria's kissing had only gotten better. Her burgeoning skill coupled with the intrinsic passion of a writer made her hell on wheels. Combine those things with her intelligence and she was the perfect woman. If any of the myopic guys who surrounded her ever figured that out, he'd have to beat them off with a stick. Daria was a diamond in the rough and he was going to keep her all to himself.

Tom ordered their usual dinner fare while Daria grabbed a table. It was Saturday night in Lawndale so space was at a premium. Tom brought their drinks to the table. 

> "Hey, I'll be right back. I need to wash up. We're #38."

Daria slowly twirled the stub between her fingers as she waited for Tom. _How do I say this to him_ she thought. _How do I tell him his jealous behavior is making me uncomfortable. I'm not even sure if he is acting that way. He really hasn't done anything overt but I can't shake this feeling either._

Eric walked toward Pizza King to grab some dinner. Daria was right. They did have the best pizza in town and they were cheap, always a good combination. It had been a pretty good week for Eric. With Daria's help he had gotten an A- on Mr. O'neil's test. If it wasn't for that goofy "How does poetry nurture my inner flower" question he would have gotten an outright A. That was all water under the bridge now. 

In addition to the test, the coach had played him for the entire second half of today's game. He even got to stuff Oaklawn's running back on the final drive to help save the win. Yes, it had been a very satisfying week. Now for a some dinner and maybe off to the arcade for a little R&R. He couldn't go to the rifle range anymore but the sniper video game was fun. The game even simulated the kick of a real rifle. He ordered a medium combo pizza and a soda and turned to find a place to sit. Eric saw Kevin and Brittany in the corner booth and desperately searched for another place to sit. Too much time with them would spoil his good mood. The place was packed. He was still searching for a place to sit when he spotted Daria. _Hey, this is the perfect chance to thank her for all her help and let her know how I did on the test._

Still lost in her own thoughts about Tom, Daria didn't see Eric approach her. 

> "Hey, Daria, got a minute?" 
> 
> A slightly startled Daria looked up and caught sight of Eric. "Hi, Eric, how are you?" 
> 
> "I'm doing great. I just wanted to thank you for all your help. I got an A- on Mr. O'neil's test. I couldn't have done it without your help. Thanks." 
> 
> "An A-, congratulations" she replied with a slight smile. "You deserved it, you worked really hard."

Tom came out of the bathroom smiling. This would turn out to be a very good night, he would get to spend some time alone with Daria by the lake. _Who knows where this could lead?_ He was smiling as he came out of the hallway leading to the bathrooms. His smile quickly disappeared when he turned towards Daria. A smiling football player was talking to her. Worse, she was smiling back at him. This was a nightmare come true. All he could see was red before his eyes. Tom half ran towards the table, his arms outstretched. The big dumb jock was hitting on Daria and she seemed to like it. Tom blind sided Eric with a shove in the back. 

Caught unawares, Eric fell forward towards Daria but caught himself on the back of the booth. Quickly regaining his balance, he turned to face his attacker. Eric didn't recognize him but he looked like he was getting ready to charge again. Ready for it, Eric was able to dodge Tom's wild lunge. Eric could hear Daria scream, "Tom! Stop! What are you doing?" 

_Tom?_ thought Eric, _the guy Daria was dating?_ He had heard her mention his name once to her friend Jane by their lockers. Eric didn't want to fight this guy. He didn't even know him, but Tom wouldn't stop. He had to end this before someone really got hurt. This time Tom came out swinging, leading with his right hand. Eric dodged to his left and caught Tom's arm then he kicked him behind the right knee. The training from Basic Hand to Hand Combat class worked perfectly. Tom fell to the floor with Eric still holding his right wrist, twisting Tom's arm into an awkward position behind his back. Eric put his left foot on Tom's shoulder blade to hold him to the ground. Eric felt his heart in his throat, his lungs felt like they were going to burst. 

Eric looked up from Tom and into Daria's face. Her usually impassive face was a mask of horror. That was bad enough, but when he looked into her eyes he felt his stomach turn into a heavy lead ball. Those bright, piercing, and intelligent eyes were filled with sadness and despair. He couldn't stand looking into those eyes. Eric looked at Daria and said simply, "he just wouldn't stop." 

With that, Eric let go of Tom's arm, picked up his duffle bag and left. As he left, he could hear Kevin yell from his corner seat, "All Right, football rocks!" With that statement, Kevin managed to strip away the last bit of good feeling Eric had that day. 

To Daria, the evening had turned into a nightmare. She had been truly happy to hear Eric had done so well on his test. Unlike some people, he not only wanted to get a good grade but he honestly wanted to understand the material. For that reason alone, he had Daria's respect. Then she could see Tom charging from behind. She tried to cry out, to warn Eric of the sneak attack, to call Tom off but it happened too quickly. The next thing she knew Eric was falling towards her. Somehow Eric was able to recover and regain his balance. As Tom prepared for his next attack, she pleaded for him to stop but he wouldn't. He was like a wild animal. Eric managed to avoid Tom's next attack without hurting Tom. But Tom was undeterred, he came out swinging. This time Eric stood his ground. As Tom got closer Eric dodged slightly and before she knew what happened Tom was on the ground with Eric twisting his arm in a painful grip. Eric looked up at her, his warm brown eyes full of remorse. He quietly said, "he just wouldn't stop." With that, Eric then let go of Tom, picked up his bag, and fled the restaurant. 

Watching Eric's retreat, Daria felt he had the look of a man who had lost everything. Daria went to Tom's side and helped him into the booth. A nasty bruise began to appear above Tom's left eyebrow from where he hit the floor, he was also limping slightly and rubbing his right arm. 

> "Tom, what were you thinking? Why would you attack Eric like that?" 
> 
> "I was afraid he was trying to take you away from me. I love you Daria. I was afraid someone else had figured out how special you are and was trying to get you for himself." 
> 
> "Tom, I would never leave you just because someone else started to pay attention to me. Let's get out of here, the walls are starting to close in on us."

All eyes were on Tom and Daria as they walked out in silence. 


	2. Precipitate

**Precipitate**

**Chapter 1 - **_In the parking lot of Pizza King, immediately after the events of Catalyst_

Daria and Tom walked in silence to his car. The bruise over Tom's left eye had started to swell giving him a sleepy look. "Maybe I should drive you home', Daria said while holding her hand out for the keys. Tom surrendered the keys without protest. The drive home was strained. Daria had a million thoughts racing through her mind. Her worst fears had been confirmed, Tom was the jealous type. To make matters worse, he had proved quite willing to act upon his jealousy and had attacked someone. Eric had shown remarkable restraint and had emerged relatively unscathed. At least on the outside, Daria couldn't forget the haunted look in his eyes. The rest of the drive to Tom's was occupied with replaying the events in her mind. She had been the cause of the trouble somehow. Why hadn't she said something to Tom earlier. _Tom is a rational person, if I had said something none of this would have happened_. He would have known about the problem and learned to control it. _Or me. _ Daria shook that nasty thought from her head. No. Tom wasn't like that. Not that she knew anyway. She stole a glance at Tom. He was staring out the passenger side window, his arms tightly folded across his chest. Daria pulled up to the security gate and Tom uttered the only words he would say to her for the rest of the night, "4639#". They pulled up to the front of the Sloane residence and went inside where they were greeted by Tom's mother. 

Mrs. Sloane was aghast by her son's the battered appearance. "Daria, Tom. What happened? You weren't in an accident were you? Angier come down here!" 

> "No, Mrs. Sloane, we weren't in an accident." Daria groaned inwardly at the next part. "Um, Tom was involved in an altercation at the pizza place." 
> 
> "What happened, was someone harassing the two of you?" asked Tom's father who was now standing next to his wife. 
> 
> "I should let Tom explain that to you." 
> 
> "Kay, why don't you take Tom upstairs and get him cleaned up. I'll give Daria a ride home." 
> 
> Daria watched as Mrs. Sloane led Tom up the stairs. He never looked back. 
> 
> "Don't worry Daria. Tom is a tough kid. I'm sure he'll be fine in the morning" said Mr. Sloane as they walked towards the garage. "I'd hate to see what the other guy looks like." 
> 
> "Um. Actually, Tom is the one who got the short end of the stick." 
> 
> "I see."

Daria didn't say much on the trip home save providing directions. She looked at her watch as she slowly walked towards the front door, she was home much earlier than usual. For an instant, she considered going over to Casa Lane to have a talk with Jane then remembered she was with Trent at the Zen. Lately, Jane had been spending a lot more time with Trent. The nights were getting too cold for her to sit outside and think, she had to go inside. In her first piece of good luck that evening, her parents were no where in sight. She hoped that didn't mean they were upstairs putting the 'Spice' back in their marriage. Not wanting to find out or be found out, she quickly retreated to her room. Passing Quinn's room, she noticed light coming from underneath the door. _Quinn home on a Saturday night?_ Curiosity and a desire to have someone to talk to convinced Daria to knock. 

> "Come in" 
> 
> "Hi, Quinn, are you busy?" 
> 
> "Not really, I was trying to read but I can't seem to concentrate. You're home early. It's not even 9:30." 
> 
> "Yeah, why are you home on a Saturday night?" 
> 
> "I wanted to stay home today so I told the Fashion Club (FC) and Joey, Jeffy, and Jamie I wasn't feeling well. I needed some time to think." 
> 
> "About?" 
> 
> "What I want to do, who I want to be. I still like being popular and fashionable but I like knowing things too. When I go into class and I know the answer and the rest of the FC have blank looks on their faces, I feel even more special. All the teachers are a lot nicer to me too. Especially Mr. DiMartino." 
> 
> "That's what happens when you start to think, it sets you apart." 
> 
> "I had a feeling. When David said he would only go out with someone with depth and I was shallow and superficial, it made me think. There was this whole other world that I was being excluded from. I could never get in no matter how cute or popular I became. I didn't like that idea. The other day I was looking at pictures of mom when she was our age and she was really cute. Not as cute as Aunt Rita but cute. Then I think about Erin's wedding. Rita didn't have anything to say or do except hang on that Paul guy's arm. Aunt Rita was still cute but not as cute as she used to be. I don't want to be like that. I don't want to turn into that. I mean Tom is really cute, but I could never go out with a Tom because we would have nothing to say to each other." 
> 
> "Quinn, I don't know what to say. All I can say is you can be what and who ever you want. Maybe you don't know what you want to be, but at least you are beginning to know what you don't want." 
> 
> "Thanks, Daria. I guess I've been doing all the talking, why did you want to see me?" 
> 
> "Actually, I did need some of your expertise. Something happened tonight and I don't know what to do." 
> 
> "Tom didn't try something did he?!" 
> 
> "No, nothing like that. It's. It's just there was kind of a fight tonight at the pizza place and I don't know what to do about it. Guys are always getting in fights over you." 
> 
> "There was a fight over you? What happened?"

Daria related to Quinn the evenings events, to Quinn's credit, she didn't interrupt Daria once. 

> "I don't know Daria. All the fights over me are because the guy wants to impress me to get me to go out with him. You and Tom are already going out and you aren't the type who would be impressed by that. It sounds like Tom trying was to protect his turf. You don't have any feelings for this Eric guy do you?" 
> 
> "NO! He is just a nice guy I tutored" 
> 
> "Do you think he is interested in you?" 
> 
> "I don't think so, but I'm not the best judge of that kind of thing. You've seen him when he was over here, what do you think?" 
> 
> "I couldn't really tell. He was certainly paying attention to you but I can't be sure if it was because of tutoring or something else." 
> 
> "Trent said guys can always tell when another guy is into someone. I wonder if Eric was giving off something that set Tom off?" 
> 
> "I don't know Daria. What do you really know about this Eric guy?" 
> 
> "Not much. We talked a little because of tutoring. I know he lives with his Aunt Julie in her townhouse. She's on the road a lot for work. His parents are overseas on business, they couldn't take him with them for some reason. He went to military school like dad. He doesn't seem angry like dad. In fact, he is the exact opposite, he is very tightly under control. He hasn't made many friends since he has been here. The rest of the football team doesn't really hang out with him. Mack is really the only one who he has connected with. He is fairly bright except he has a hard time with English Lit and creative writing. He is very honest. That is all I really know about him." 
> 
> "And he has never said or done anything that would lead you to believe he likes you?" 
> 
> "No. Well, on his first day of class at here he kind of stared at me for a second when I surprised him. He wasn't used to being at a co-ed school. He did refer to me as a 'pretty girl'." 
> 
> "Hmmmm..." 
> 
> "Hmmmm what?" 
> 
> "Nothing really, he might be attracted to you but doesn't realize it yet. But I don't know." 
> 
> "What about you? The Fashion Club has always been efficient at gathering information on people, especially football players." 
> 
> "He was put on the unacceptable list on his first day of class. He doesn't have a car, his boots are always too shiny to be alternative, he's kind of a brain, and finally the incident in Mr. Dimartino's made him too geeky." 
> 
> "As efficient as ever I see. I am really worried about Tom. The way he attacked Eric, it was so viscous, he hit Eric in the back without warning. Plus all that talk about someone 'stealing me' away like I was an object he could own. It makes me worry to what extent he is willing to go to protect his turf. I don't want to be the cause of this" 
> 
> "I wish I could help you more Daria but this part is between you and Tom." 
> 
> "I know Quinn, but I just had to get this off my chest. Thanks for lending an ear." 
> 
> "Good night, Daria"

**Chapter 2 **_The next morning_

Daria did not have a good nights sleep. The events of last night kept replaying in her dreams. After spending most of the morning tossing and turning, she couldn't take it any more and finally got out of bed. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and worry. As she started her morning routine, she let her mind wander. 

She was worried about Tom. His physical injuries were, in reality, very minor. She was more concerned about his mental state. He said he loved her and, in no small measure, she was happy that he said it. The physical manifestation of that love disturbed her. He attacked someone who he perceived as a threat to their love, rightly or wrongly. Should she give him the benefit of the doubt and assume that he saw something that she didn't? Even if he did, would that justify what he had done? 

She was losing her objectivity. The emotions she kept under lock and key were now taking their revenge on her rational self. The connection she felt with Tom was something she had never felt before. It was like her friendship with Jane but so much more. The touch of his hand, his lips, the way she could be herself around him. All these things together touched a part of her. A part she had long denied existed or rationalized away. Yet for all her feelings for Tom, the rational part of her mind kept chipping away at her. 

What about Eric? Somehow he had been swept into the events between her and Tom and had paid the price. And if it wasn't Eric, who would it be in the future? Would anyone who showed any interest in her in the future be open to attack? Every time she tried to figure it out, she kept going around in circles. She had to talk to Tom. She had to understand what he was thinking. She had wanted to talk to him about this earlier but they never got the chance. Now, it was more important than ever to get to the bottom of this. 

Her morning ritual completed, she went back to her room to call Tom. 10:00 a.m. was considered early on a Sunday in the Morgendorffer household, so the phone was free. She dialed Tom's number and after 4 rings the machine picked up. _Maybe he is sleeping in and turned off the phone_, yesterdays events would certainly be more draining on him. Next, she called the Sloane's main line, this time someone answered. 

> "Hello?" 
> 
> "Hello, Mrs. Sloane, it's Daria. May I speak with Tom?" 
> 
> "I think he is still in bed." 
> 
> "Oh. How is he doing?" 
> 
> "He seems to be doing better. His arm still hurts from the grip that boy had on him but the swelling over his eye has gone down and his leg doesn't hurt anymore. He told us what happened last night. Don't blame yourself, I'm sure you didn't do anything to encourage that boy." 
> 
> "Um, thanks Mrs. Sloane. Could you have Tom give me a call when he wakes up?" 
> 
> "Certainly Daria, I'll let him know you called." 
> 
> "Thank you, bye." 
> 
> "Good Bye"

Daria hung up the phone. She was relieved to hear Tom's injuries were subsiding but she couldn't help but be disturbed by something Mrs. Sloane had said. _'Don't blame yourself, I'm sure you didn't do anything to encourage that boy.' What did she think happened last night? _ Still needing to talk to someone, she decided to give Jane a call. She knew she was being wildly optimistic that anyone at the Lane household would be up at this time in the morning but decided to try anyways. 

In fact, Jane had been up for quite some time. She had heard about the incident at the pizza place from someone at the Zen. The details were sketchy, the only thing she had heard was a football player had kicked Tom's ass. She knew that Daria would have more details but Jane knew enough to wait until Daria wanted to talk about it. Jane calling Daria to ask would seem too much like sour grapes. Instead, Jane sat back, sipped her coffee and wondered. Wonder what it was that made Tom so protective of Daria when he wasn't that way about her. Wonder why she was alone. Wonder what, if anything, she could or wanted to do about it. She was still pondering this list of imponderables when Daria called. 

> "Yo" 
> 
> "Hey Jane, are you busy?" 
> 
> "Not really, what's up?" 
> 
> "Can I come over, I need to talk to you" 
> 
> "Sure, cruise on by." 
> 
> "Thanks, I'll see you in 15 minutes. Bye" 
> 
> "Bye"

Daria got dressed and was getting ready to leave when Quinn stopped by. 

> "Hey, Daria" 
> 
> "Hey, Quinn" 
> 
> "How are you?" 
> 
> "I'm okay, could you tell mom & dad I went to Jane's?" 
> 
> "Sure, and Daria. If you need to talk some more, I still feel 'sick'." 
> 
> Daria gave Quinn a little smile and left.

**Chapter 3**

Jane sat in stunned disbelief as Daria related the events of last night. She had never suspected Tom would have a violent streak. For Jane, Daria's tale struck a little too close to home. Summer's first husband had such a streak. At the time none of the family had suspected he had a temper. From the outside, everything looked normal, but as time passed he slowly took more and more control over Summer's life. Towards the end, he had even attempted to cut her off from her own family. Given the laid back Lane lifestyle, it had almost succeeded. Summer had been able to escape that trap but by the time she left she was a mother of two and a college drop out. She would never fully escape the damage that had been done. 

Daria sounded like a girl in love. She had never known this kind of elation before, but she was still Daria. The realist in her, the cynic, kept asking unpleasant questions. Questions that needed answers. Something that bothered Daria bothered Jane too. Mrs. Sloane's reaction to last nights events was full of appropriate motherly concern, but her implied blame for the incident on Eric seemed strange. What did Tom tell his parents happened? 

> "So what do you think I should do Jane?" 
> 
> "You have to find out what Tom told his family, something just isn't right." 
> 
> "I know. I tried to talk to him earlier today but he was still in bed. I'll try again when I get home."

The two of them sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts but enjoying each others company. Jane began to doodle on her sketch pad. Slowly her random designs gave way something else. She began to draw a collage of Daria. Her central figure was a pencil sketch of Daria in her current contemplative pose. This was surrounded by head shots of Daria's different facial expressions. Sad, angry, scheming, happy, and the rarest of all, in love. The late afternoon sun that began to shine through Jane's window signaled Daria it was time to go home. 

> "I think I'm going to take off Jane, I have stuff to do" 
> 
> "Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school" 
> 
> "Yeah, I'm already starting to dread the looks I'm going to be getting" 
> 
> "Never mind them, what do they know?" 
> 
> "Too damn much for my tastes"

Daria checked the message pad for a note from Tom. Nothing. Her attempt to call Tom was again for naught, this time not even the answering machine picked up. She went to bed that night and cried herself to sleep. 

**Chapter 4 **_Lawndale High, Monday morning before home room._

Eric watched his locker from a discreet distance, waiting for Daria use her locker and leave. After he was sure Daria had gone around the corner towards Mr. DiMartino's class, Eric went to his locker. He did not want to face Daria. Intellectually he knew he didn't do anything wrong Saturday night, he merely defended himself and used what he thought was an appropriate level of force to control the situation. That knowledge did nothing soothe his troubled heart. What he had done had hurt Daria and that weighed upon his soul. He spent most of Sunday trying to figure out why he even cared if he hurt Daria. It was her boyfriend who had attacked him. He had become ensnared in some sort of power struggle between the two of them, an unwitting pawn in their game. No matter how hard he tried to rationalize, the nagging guilt remained. 

Eric's plan was to slip in to his locker, gather up everything he needed for the day and slip out. This would lessen his risk of exposure to Daria. Then after practice he could come back and drop off any unneeded books before going home. Tomorrow the process would begin again. He now regretted his decision to stay in this locker when Ms. Li had offered to move him to another bottom locker. At the time it didn't seem to make any sense, six of one / half a dozen of another, now it seemed to make all the difference in the world. A voice came from above and he knew he had been caught. 

> "Planning on taking a trip?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. 
> 
> Eric recognized the voice of Daria's friend Jane but figured he would try and bluff his way out of this. 
> 
> "No, I have a busy schedule today and I wanted to avoid unnecessary trips to my locker." 
> 
> "Or running into Daria" 
> 
> _Damn._ "Or running into Daria." 
> 
> "You know, you shouldn't lie. You don't do it very well." 
> 
> "Well, I seem to be trying all kinds of new stuff lately. Was there something I could do for you or are you here just to bust my chops?" 
> 
> "Actually, I wanted to talk to you. When do you have study hall?" 
> 
> "Fourth period. What did you want to talk about?" 
> 
> "Later. We have to get to class. Just meet me in the library, okay?" 
> 
> "Okay" 
> 
> "Let me go first. We don't want to look suspicious."

Eric let Jane lead off and followed a couple of minutes later. Eric tried to avoid looking at Daria but snuck a peek from the corner of his eye. She was conspicuously trying to avoid looking at him too. Mr. DiMartino lectured but Eric couldn't get into it. He kept wondering what Jane wanted. _Is Daria using her as an intermediary or is she just being nosey?_

The tension in the air did not go unnoticed by Mr. DiMartino. His two best students were not paying attention. He had heard there was an incident at a local restaurant favored by the students and wondered if somehow these two were involved. Showing off some of his newly rediscovered compassion, Anthony decided not to call on either student today. He would let Ms. Landon and Mr. Mackenzie take up the slack. 

Eric ghosted through the rest of the day, waiting for study hall. Even Kevin and Brittany coming up to him and telling him "you da man" didn't break Eric out of his stupor. Finally fourth period came and Eric told his the teacher he had to go to the library to do some research, which was not entirely untrue. He met Jane in the library and she dragged him into one of the stairwells. 

> "Okay, I'm here. Why the big mystery?" 
> 
> "Not here, not private enough. Follow me." 
> 
> They took the stairs to the roof and Jane carefully propped open the door. "I got stuck up here once. I don't want it to happen again." 
> 
> "Now can you tell me why I'm here?" 
> 
> "Two questions. First, what happened Saturday night?"

_Just being nosey._ Eric related the story as he saw it from the time he entered Pizza King to the time he left. Jane just nodded. 

> "Okay. Second, what do you think of Daria?" 
> 
> "What? I don't understand the question." 
> 
> "It's not that hard. What do you think of her, as a person." 
> 
> "What does this have to do with anything?" 
> 
> "Everything and nothing." 
> 
> "That doesn't make any sense." 
> 
> "Quit stalling. What do you think of her?" 
> 
> Realizing he wasn't going anywhere without some sort of answer, Eric gave in. " She seems nice enough. She's smart. Has kind of a dry wit about her. She isn't too wrapped up with the stuff that goes on around here. She's just doin' her time till she can get out." 
> 
> _Not bad for only two months of information_ Jane thought. "Would you say she's pretty." 
> 
> _Ugh_. "She told you I said that?" 
> 
> "Yes, the question is do you mean it." 
> 
> _Sigh_. "I suppose I do. She isn't in the conventional sense. Not in the sense of the people in the FC. But if you look closely you can see her classic features. The slim legs, the full lips, the thick lustrous hair. But her most striking feature would be her eyes. Bright, piercing, fiercely intelligent eyes but also warm, caring, and a little shy." 
> 
> _Damn, he has it bad and doesn't even realize it._

> "One last question. Why were you trying to avoid her today?" 
> 
> "I feel bad. I am, as Kevin so eloquently put it, the one who kicked Tom's ass. You didn't see the sadness in Daria's eyes. I hate being the person who caused it." 
> 
> Jane considered his answer. He was as he seemed to be, just a nice guy. Another Mack, just not as outgoing. "Look. You seem like a nice guy and I'm sorry about playing 20 questions with you. But Daria is my best friend and this has really shaken her up. I'm trying to figure out what happened." 
> 
> "As long as we are being so honest, maybe you can tell me what happened. Why would he attack me?" 
> 
> "Well...." Jane hesitated. She didn't want to betray Daria's confidence but if anyone had a right to know what was going on, it was Eric. 
> 
> Eric could see the indecision in Jane's face. "Come on, I was square with you. It's time for quid pro quo." 
> 
> "Tom was jealous." 
> 
> "Of me?" 
> 
> "He thought you were hitting on Daria." 
> 
> "But why the attack, why didn't he just say something?" 
> 
> "I don't know why. Neither does Daria." 
> 
> Eric considered this. It wasn't much but he knew a little more than before. 
> 
> Watching Eric's face as he processed this new information, Jane considered her next move. "Hey, I'm free most nights these days. Give me a call if you ever need someone to talk to." She scribbled her number on a scrap of paper and handed it to him. "Just let the phone ring eight or nine times before you hang up." 
> 
> "Thanks. I might take you up on that offer." 
> 
> With that they left the roof and went to their next class.

That afternoon at football practice, Eric behaved like a man possessed. Every drill took on a new intensity as he tried to run himself into oblivion. It felt good to stop thinking and just do something. At the end of practice the coach called Eric over. 

> "Eric, I just wanted to say how impressed I've been with you the last couple of weeks. It looks like you have hit your stride. Because of that, it makes what I have to do even harder." 
> 
> Eric did not like the sound of that. "What is it coach?" 
> 
> "There has been a complaint filed with the school. It alleges you were involved in a fight at a local business. As such, Principal Li has suspended you from extra curricular activities until the matter is resolved. You can still work out with the team but effectively immediately you are no longer allowed to play in any games. Now you are not required to show up for practice and if you don't it won't affect your grade and I won't hold it against you. But I would like you to consider suiting up so when you can come back, you can play right away. Again, I'm sorry."

The coach walked away from Eric. He couldn't believe this. He gets attacked, defends himself, and now he is being punished? Sometimes he longed for the old days of the Academy, at least there was an honor code. _That little piss ant Tom must have complained because I embarrassed him in front of Daria._ Eric shook his head and wondered what would happen next. 

Eric lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Fate was being a cruel mistress. Every time he started to feel good, something would come along and take it away. Jane extends a friendly hand, he gets suspended from the team. _Does it ever get better?_ The ringing of the phone prevented him from pursuing that question. 

> "Hello?" 
> 
> "Hi, Eric, it's Mack." 
> 
> "Hey. What can I do for you?" 
> 
> "I wanted to call and let you know how sorry I am about what happened. The team will miss you on the field." 
> 
> "I appreciate the sentiment. Tell me, how long does it take to resolve something like this?" 
> 
> "Depends on what the accusation is. Has Ms. Li spoken to you yet?" 
> 
> "No, I have to see her tomorrow morning." 
> 
> "Did you want to talk about what happened?" 
> 
> "Not really, but thanks for the offer." 
> 
> "Okay, Later." 
> 
> "Yeah, Later."

Eric hung up the phone and went back to staring at the ceiling, eventually he fell asleep. 

Not too far away, someone else was staring at her ceiling. "I love you Daria." The words echoed in her head. _If he loves me, why hasn't he returned any of my calls? He asked me to trust him and now he won't talk to me when I need to the most._ Setting that aside for the moment, she thought of Eric. She had been too ashamed to look at him during school. Mercifully their paths did not cross all day at the lockers either. It suddenly struck her how unusual that was. On a normal day they would pass each other two or three times. When it didn't happen today she had at first been grateful, now looking back she realized he was avoiding her too. An ironic smile flashed across her face. _You get a boyfriend and now you're an even bigger outcast._ Somehow that dose of irony made her feel a little better. A knock at the door interrupted her musing. 

> "Enter" 
> 
> The door opened and Tom tentatively stuck his head inside. 
> 
> "It's me." 
> 
> "Welcome, me." Daria fought down the urge to run to him. "Pull up a chair." 
> 
> Tom shut the door behind him and pulled the computer chair over to the bed. Daria's expression was neutral but he could see the questions forming in her eyes. 
> 
> "I guess I owe you an explanation why I haven't been returning your calls." 
> 
> Daria didn't say anything but her face said _you bet you do_. 
> 
> "I was embarrassed. For what I did. For not trusting you. For how I acted." 
> 
> Daria's expression softened a little. "I still need to know why you did it. I understand you were jealous, but why did you attack him?" 
> 
> "I'm not too sure myself. I saw him standing there and something came over me and I acted without thinking, to my regret." Unconsciously, he touched the fading bruise on his forehead. 
> 
> Daria noticed the motion. "How are you feeling?" 
> 
> "Better. The arm is still a little sore but I'll live. I'm sorry." 
> 
> "I'm not the only one you owe an apology." 
> 
> "I know. I can't deal with that right now." 
> 
> "How do I know you won't do something like this in the future. Do I have to worry every time a guy talks to me?" 
> 
> "No, Daria, it will never happen again. I should have known I could trust you." 
> 
> Daria's expression relaxed a little more and Tom took it as his cue to sit next to her. He gently pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I was worried about you, you big dope." 
> 
> Tom smiled at the gentile ribbing. "I am, aren't I"

**Chapter 5 **_Tuesday Morning, first period, Mr. DiMartino's Class_

> "So the big lug came over and apologized for putting you through hell." 
> 
> "Yes, he promised he would never do it again. He said he would even apologize to Eric."

At the mention of Eric's name, Jane looked over to his seat. It was empty. _Strange, he's normally an early bird_. As class progressed Jane became more aware of the empty seat behind her. _He must be taking this harder than I realized_. She didn't realize she was both right and wrong. 

> In Ms. Li's office, Eric didn't have to wait to get the bad news. "As you know Mr. Chou, I have suspended you from extra curricular activities pending an inquiry into your role in the events which transpired at the Pizza King restaurant last Saturday night. We have received a complaint that you used your training as a Laaaawndale High football player to inflict undue trauma on a Mr. Tom Sloane. If proven true, this would bring shame and dishonor the name of Laaaawndale High. Your punishment would be a one month suspension, removal from the football team, and you would be banned from participating in any inter school sport. A preliminary hearing will be held this Friday in the auditorium after school, the school superintendent will preside. You may select a member of the faculty to act as your representative. I will be acting on behalf of the school. Do you have any questions?" 
> 
> "What happens if I am found innocent?" 
> 
> "In that case, you will be reinstated to your place on the team and no mention of this will be placed in your permanent file. Anything else? 
> 
> "No." 
> 
> "Then you may return to class."

Eric walked back to class. It was almost the end of first period, so instead of going to history he went straight to science. Who could he get to defend him? Mr. O'neil? No, he didn't have the guts. Ms. Barch? She had the guts but she wouldn't do it, not for a male. Coach? He was on Eric's side but he wasn't the sharpest chisel in the tool chest. Mr. DiMartino? He could do it. Question was would he do it. Eric decided to ask him during lunch. 

Jane noticed Eric was in his seat for science class. He didn't have a happy expression on his face. In fact, if she squinted, she could almost make out the black cloud over his head. His mysterious absence from first period and now his dour expression piqued Jane's curiosity. She would corner him later and ask what was going on. 

Anthony sat down at his desk to enjoy his lunch. He had always enjoyed the peace and quiet of lunch. Other teachers liked the chatter of the teachers lounge but he liked the quiet. Someone knocked on his door. 

> "Come in." 
> 
> "Hello Mr. DiMartino. May I speak with you?" 
> 
> "Certainly Eric, your presence was missed in class this morning." 
> 
> "Actually, that is part of the reason I wanted to talk to you. I was involved in an incident this past weekend with a student from another school. That student has now lodged a complaint against me with the school district. I need a faculty member to represent me at a preliminary hearing this Friday. I was wondering if you would be willing to represent me." 
> 
> Anthony scowled. Preliminary hearing. These affairs often turned into the only hearing with the student never to be heard from again. Eric was a good student and as fellow military school student, Anthony felt a certain kinship with him. The brotherhood of arms. He wouldn't let Ms. Li hang another student out to dry. "Yes, Mr. Chou, I'll do it. Meet me after school and we will discuss what needs to be done." 
> 
> "Thank you, Mr. DiMartino."

Jane waited all day for an opportunity to corner Eric but one never came. 

Jane walked home from school with a more relaxed Daria. Half way home, Tom intercepted them and picked Daria up. He offered Jane a ride also but she begged off, still not comfortable with the idea of being a third wheel. Today would be a good day for a run. 

Jane was on her homeward leg when she passed Lawndale High. The football team was on the field practicing. _Eric is out there. Maybe I could catch him after practice. Nah._ Continuing home she saw a familiar shape walking ahead of her. _Funny, I could swear that's Eric but he should be at practice._ As she got closer to the figure she could see it was Eric. _What is he doing here?_

> "Hey, Eric!" 
> 
> Eric turned towards Jane as she ran up to him. "Hi, Jane." 
> 
> "Why aren't you at practice?" 
> 
> "I've been suspended from the team." Eric resumed walking. 
> 
> "WHAT! Why?" 
> 
> "Because of what happened on Saturday. Tom's family filed a complaint with the school district saying I roughed him up too much." 
> 
> "That's crazy! He attacked you. What were you supposed to do?" 
> 
> "Let him beat me up apparently." 
> 
> "Does Daria know?" 
> 
> "I don't know. I just found out this morning. Maybe Tom told her." 
> 
> Jane thought back to her conversation with Daria and no mention of pressing charges was ever made. 
> 
> "So what happens now?" 
> 
> "There is going to be a hearing this Friday. Mr. DiMartino is going to defend me. He's at school right now trying to get the particulars of the complaint. If I win, we all go back and pretend nothing happened. I get reinstated. If I lose, I get expelled for a month, thrown off the team and barred from playing any other sport for bringing shame to 'Laaaawndale High'." 
> 
> "This stinks." 
> 
> "Tell me about it." 
> 
> "What are you going to do now?" 
> 
> "I'm going to wait and see what Mr. DiMartino finds out and go from there." 
> 
> "No, I meant what are you going to do _right_ now." 
> 
> "Oh. Heh. Probably what you're doing. I need to do something to relieve the stress. Running usually helps." 
> 
> "Did you want some company?" 
> 
> "Couldn't hurt. I live about four blocks from here. Did you want to hang out while I change?" 
> 
> "Sure. Daria said you live with your aunt." 
> 
> "Yeah, but she's gone most of the time for work." 
> 
> "Who does she work for?" 
> 
> "The airlines." 
> 
> "Stewardess?" 
> 
> "Naughty, Naughty", Eric gently chided, "Ms Barch would string you up for buying into that sexist stereotype. She's the flight engineer on a 747." 
> 
> "Is she married?" 
> 
> "Nope. It's just her and me back at the ranch." 
> 
> "Sounds like my house." 
> 
> "Your family away a lot too?" 
> 
> "You could say that. Dad's a photojournalist and mom's a sculptor. They're always on the road. It's just me and my older brother Trent at home. Do you have any siblings?" 
> 
> "Yeah, a younger brother. He was a 'whoops' baby. He's with my folks in Singapore." 
> 
> "Why didn't you go with them?" 
> 
> "They couldn't afford to put us both in private school over there. So they sent me to live with my aunt. They send her money for the food I eat and I get an allowance. Aunt Julie is pretty good to me. I watch the house for her and she gives me the food money. Most of the time I eat out or make sandwiches. Here we are." 
> 
> Aunt Julie's is a modest but well maintained brownstone townhouse with an attached garage. Eric opens the front door to a modernly furnished living room with hardwood floors. Its spartan nature speaks of someone who doesn't spend much time there. "Help yourself to something to drink. There's bottled water and juice in the fridge. I'm going to change." 
> 
> "Where's the bathroom?" 
> 
> "There's a guest bath between the living room and the kitchen. You can't miss it."

After using the bathroom, Jane heads for the fridge to check its contents. Opening the door, she finds a variety of bottled beverages, take out containers, and sandwich fixings. The freezer is well stocked with frozen dinners. After selecting a bottle of water, Jane looks around the family room. Her eyes are immediately drawn to a large square object in the corner. Investigating, she discovers it is a four person Jacuzzi. 

> "Kind of unique, huh." 
> 
> "Yeah, I've never seen one inside the house before." 
> 
> "It's a throw back to when my aunt was in California. Out there practically everyone has one, she missed being able to go for a soak any time of the year." Eric walked over and stood next to Jane. "If you look in that corner you can see what looks like a recliner. That's the relaxation chair. It has jets that run the length of your back. Great for sore muscles." 
> 
> "Why run when you have one of these?" 
> 
> "They are great for relaxing but not so good if you have nervous energy." 
> 
> "Like now?" 
> 
> "Precisely. Ready to go?" 
> 
> "You bet." 
> 
> Jane gave Eric a tour of the neighborhood and showed him the local sights. After about 40 minutes they ended up in front of Casa Lane. "And the highlight of your tour. The famous Lane art gallery." 
> 
> "So this is your house?" 
> 
> "Yes, come on in and I'll introduce you to my brother." 
> 
> "He's a musician, right?" 
> 
> "So he claims." 
> 
> Upon entering Casa Lane Eric noticed the large collection of art of all styles. "Did your family produce all of these?" 
> 
> "Yup. The photo's are my dad's, the pottery was done by my mom and sister Summer, my other sister Penny made the handicrafts, and I did the paintings." 
> 
> "You have a sister named Penny? Penny Lane?" 
> 
> "Yes, and trust me, she's heard all the jokes." 
> 
> "I can imagine." 
> 
> "Let me see if Trent is awake." 
> 
> While Jane went up stairs to look for her brother, Eric examined the Lane art. It certainly was eclectic. Never having been a big fan of modern art, Eric looked mostly at the photos. 
> 
> "Trent's asleep still." 
> 
> "Oh well, some other time then" 
> 
> "If you're interested, Trent's band has a gig at the Zen Friday night. You can come if you want." 
> 
> "I think I might be busy Friday. But thanks for the offer." 
> 
> "Oh, right. Sorry." 
> 
> "It's the thought that counts. Did you want to go running again tomorrow?" 
> 
> "Sure." 
> 
> "Um, if you want to you could bring your swim suit and try out the jacuzzi afterwards." 
> 
> "Maybe, let's play it by ear." 
> 
> "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." 
> 
> "Bye"

Jane saw Eric to the door and watched him jog off. _Was he flirting with me or just being friendly? He's got a thing for Daria even if he doesn't realize it. Do I want to put myself through that again? _Confused, Jane went to take a hot shower and soak her troubles away. 

**Chapter 6 **_ Wednesday_

Jane and Eric talked before first period and agreed to meet at her house at 4:00 p.m. to go running. Daria raised an eyebrow when she heard them discussing their plans but said nothing. Jane had been lonely since she and Tom began dating, she was glad but a little surprised in Jane's selection of a new friend. Well, Jane had always been a little bit of a tomboy. 

Eric arrived at Casa Lane at precisely 4:00 p.m. Jane was amused. He was, as Daria had described him, punctual to a T. _Must be a military school thing._ They had been jogging for about fifteen minutes before the conversation began to flow. 

> "So what did Mr. DiMartino find out?" 
> 
> "Let's just say Tom's version of events and mine have very little to do with one another." 
> 
> "What, you mean he's lying?" 
> 
> "Let's just say he is being very 'Clintonesque' with the truth" 
> 
> "In what way?" 
> 
> "His version of events begins with him coming back from the bathroom and seeing me lunge at Daria. Being the dutiful boyfriend, he came to rescue his lady fair from the hands of an obvious brigand. Needless to say, I used my Lawndale High trained abilities to defeat him and humiliate him in front of said lady. Out of a sense of chivalry, he does not name said lady." Eric's voice dripped with sarcasm. 
> 
> "Well, just call Daria to the stand and blow his story to pieces." 
> 
> "I can't call Daria to the stand. The hearing will be held grand jury style. Only the prosecution, Ms. Li, is allowed to call witnesses and Daria is not on the list." 
> 
> "Why wouldn't Ms. Li want to call Daria as a witness if she can blow his case out of the water." 
> 
> "You tell me, you know these people better than I do." 
> 
> Jane took a moment to consider the question. "Well, Tom's family draws a lot of water in this berg. She might not want to offend them come appropriation time. Second, her only goal is to clear the name of Lawndale High. You are expendable. You're a transfer student so you carry no weight since you don't have any real family here." 
> 
> "The second part I figured out. I'm supposed to salute, charge the machine gun nest and die like a good little soldier. The first part brings things into focus. If Ms. Li thinks I'm going down without a fight she's mistaken. The key will be to get Daria to the hearing." 
> 
> "Leave that to me. What time is the hearing?" 
> 
> "4:00 p.m. in the auditorium." 
> 
> "She'll be there."

**Chapter 7 **_Friday at lunch_

Given what Eric had told her, Jane deduced that Daria would be free Friday. She was sure Tom wouldn't tell Daria what he is doing Friday, he would make up some excuse. 

> "Hey, Daria, did you feel like getting some pizza after school today?" 
> 
> "Sounds good. Tom has some family thing he has to do today so my calendar is free." 
> 
> _I'll bet he does._ "It's a date."

_Pizza King, after school_

So far, everything was going according to plan. Jane had Daria at the pizza place, at about 3:45 she would make up an excuse for them to go back to school. She forgot a book or her sketch pad, whatever. They would 'happen' to go by the auditorium and see what was going on. From that point, Jane would depend on Daria's conscience to get her involved. It was too bad Jane never read Clauswitz. 

> "Hey guys." It was Jodie and Mack. 
> 
> "Hi, Jodie. Mack", said Jane. She hoped they wouldn't stay too long, it was already 3:42. 
> 
> "Hi.", was Daria's only reply. 
> 
> "Daria, I was wondering if you would be interested in tickets to next week's homecoming dance?" Jodie hoped now that Daria had a boyfriend she would become involved in more school activities. 
> 
> "Sure, sign me up for two tickets." 
> 
> "Really?" 
> 
> "Yes, right after my fairy god mother turns my pumpkin and six mice into a horse and carriage and my sack cloth into a gown." 
> 
> Jodie rolled her eyes. _Why do I even bother._
> 
> "Besides, isn't that dance is more for the football types?" asked Jane. 
> 
> "Yeah, I guess so." 
> 
> "It's really too bad about Eric", Mack chimed in. 
> 
> "Too bad? Too bad about what?" Daria was interested now. 
> 
> "You didn't hear? He's been suspended from the team and Ms. Li is trying to throw him off permanently. It's really too bad too. The coach was going to make him a starter." 
> 
> "Why did he get suspended?" There was concern in Daria's voice. 
> 
> "Because of what happened here on Saturday. Someone filed a complaint with the school district. Ms. Li is putting him on trial today." 
> 
> "WHAT! But the only one who could complain would be ...... Oh, damn it!" 
> 
> "I didn't mean to break it to you like this Daria, I just thought you knew because, you know." 
> 
> "When and where is this going to happen?" 
> 
> Mack looked at his watch, "Right about now, in the school auditorium." 
> 
> "Thanks, Mack. Come on, Jane, we have to go." 
> 
> "Okay." Jane looked at her watch, 3:52. They were going to be late.

  
**Chapter 8 **_4;00 p.m., the school auditorium_

_"Where are they?"_ Eric tried not to look at the rear doors too often lest he give away the surprise. Everyone who was supposed to be here was, but to Eric the two most important people were missing. Eric took in the scene before him. The auditorium was configured like a mini court room. The superintendent of schools sat a table by himself. Eric and Mr. DiMartino sat together at the defendant's table while Ms. Li sat at the prosecution's table. Behind Ms. Li sat the witnesses she intended to call, Ms. Mason the school shrink and Tom. Behind them sat Tom's mother, father, and sister. 

> The superintendent cleared his throat and called the meeting to order. "Good afternoon, I hear by call this hearing to order. We are convened to determine if there is sufficient evidence to warrant a full hearing. Mr. Chou, you are accused with assaulting Mr. Thomas Sloane with malice and conduct unbecoming a Lawndale High Student. Have you been informed of the accusations?" 
> 
> "Yes, your honor." 
> 
> "How do you plead?" 
> 
> "Not guilty." 
> 
> "So noted. Ms. Li, you may proceed." 
> 
> "Thank you your honor, I call Mr. Chou to the stand." 
> 
> Eric was administered the oath and seated. 
> 
> "Mr. Chou, could you please give us your account of last Saturday's events starting from the moment you entered the Pizza King Restaurant."

Eric recited the events as he remembered them from the time he came in to the time he left. While Eric was recounting the events, Daria and Jane slipped in unnoticed and sat in the darkened back of the auditorium. After Eric finished telling his side of the story, Ms. Li began her questioning. 

> "Mr. Chou, you state someone pushed you from behind, causing you to fall towards Ms. Morgendorffer. Is that correct?" 
> 
> "Yes." 
> 
> "Did you see who pushed you?" 
> 
> "No. I was pushed from behind. My back was to my assailant." 
> 
> "So you had no way of knowing who pushed you, yet you assume Mr. Sloane did it. Why?" 
> 
> "When I recovered from the push, I turned and saw Mr. Sloane looking at me with an angry expression. He appeared to be readying himself for an attack. I assumed a defensive posture and prepared to defend myself." 
> 
> "Mr. Chou, where did you attend school prior to coming to Laaaawndale High?" 
> 
> "I attended the General Cota Military Academy." 
> 
> "And how long were you there?" 
> 
> "Approximately five years." 
> 
> "While you were there, in addition to the academic studies, did you receive instruction in any of the military arts?" 
> 
> "Yes." 
> 
> "Please describe the nature of the these classes." 
> 
> "Basic firearms training, both pistol and rifle. Intermediate rifle training. Hand to Hand Combat. Field drill." 
> 
> "Did you complete these courses?" 
> 
> "Yes." 
> 
> "And what grades did you receive for these classes?" 
> 
> "Satisfactory in Hand to Hand combat and field drill. Outstanding in both firearms courses, shooting 'Marksman'." 
> 
> "In your confrontation with Mr. Sloane, did you use any of these skills?" 
> 
> "Yes, I used what was taught in the Hand to Hand Combat class." 
> 
> "Did you use anything that was taught by Laaaawndale High?" 
> 
> "No." 
> 
> "Thank you Mr. Chou, no further questions." 
> 
> "Your witness Mr. DiMartino", said the Superintendent. 
> 
> "Thank you, your honor. Mr. Chou, you stated after you recovered from the initial attack Mr. Sloane charged you, is that correct?" 
> 
> "Yes." 
> 
> "Did you strike Mr. Sloane in any way during that attack? 
> 
> "No." 
> 
> "What did you do?" 
> 
> "I evaded him, got out of his way." 
> 
> "I see, after you evaded him what did he do next?" 
> 
> "He attempted to punch me." 
> 
> "According to your prior testimony, at this point in time you decided to act. Why now?" 
> 
> "I assumed he was the person who pushed me, his attempt to punch me would have made his third attack. At this point, I felt that Mr. Sloane would not stop until someone was injured, perhaps seriously. I felt I had to end the engagement before someone was seriously injured." 
> 
> "If it pleases the court, I would like Mr. Chou to demonstrate what he did, using me in the role of Mr. Sloane. At a much slower pace." 
> 
> Eric and Mr. DiMartino walk through the steps Eric used to take Tom down. After the demonstration, Eric returns to the witness chair. 
> 
> "Why did you restrain Mr. Sloane in the manner you demonstrated?" 
> 
> "I wanted him to know that it was over, that further action on his part would be futile. I wanted him to stop" 
> 
> "Why did you let him go?" 
> 
> "He wasn't struggling any more. A further use of force was unnecessary." 
> 
> "How did this make you feel? Were you proud of what you did?" 
> 
> "No, I was relieved. Relieved I wouldn't have to do any more." 
> 
> Playing a hunch, Mr. DiMartino continued. "Is that all you felt?" 
> 
> "No, I was upset." 
> 
> "Why?" 
> 
> "Because I hurt someone." 
> 
> "Because you hurt Mr. Sloane, or someone else?" 
> 
> "Someone else." 
> 
> "Who?" 
> 
> "Ms. Morgendorffer." 
> 
> In the back Daria and Jane were intently watching the proceedings. When Jane listened to the line of questioning, she could see where Mr. DiMartino was going. _Oh Crap_! she thought, _he's going to make him say it._
> 
> "How did you know this?" continued Mr. DiMartino. 
> 
> "Because I could see it in her eyes." 
> 
> "Just one more thing, was the technique you used the only one you knew? 
> 
> "No, I know others." 
> 
> "How far could you have gone?" 
> 
> "I have been trained to use deadly force." 
> 
> "But you didn't, why?" 
> 
> "It wasn't necessary." 
> 
> "No further questions your honor." 
> 
> "You may step down Mr. Chou." 
> 
> Eric got up and returned to his seat and the defendant's table. While he was returning to his seat, Jane looked at Daria. Her face was a combination of shock and sadness as she processed what had been said. In the meantime, Ms Li called her next witness, Ms. Mason. 
> 
> "Ms. Mason, what is your position with Laaaawndale High?" 
> 
> "I am the school psychologist." 
> 
> "And how long have you had that job?" 
> 
> "Eight years." 
> 
> "Did you examine Mr. Chou?" 
> 
> "Yes, on his first day of class." 
> 
> "Why?" 
> 
> "It is school policy to test all new students so their needs may be properly addressed." 
> 
> _Like sending me to self esteem class, you quack_, thought Daria. 
> 
> "And what were your conclusions?" 
> 
> "I felt he was an intelligent boy but he had problems with anger management. I offered to help him with his rage issues but he never accepted my help." 
> 
> _Why should he, your diagnosis of him was about as good as yours of me. Damn it! Ms. Li is trying to make it sound like he's crazy!_
> 
> "Thank you, Ms. Mason." 
> 
> "Your witness Mr. DiMartino", said the Superintendent. 
> 
> "Ms. Mason, did you listen to Mr. Chou's the testimony?" 
> 
> "Yes I did." 
> 
> "Would you consider the actions of Mr. Chou during the fight as those someone who cannot control his anger?" 
> 
> "No. But these are hardly scientific testing conditions." 
> 
> "Wouldn't you consider the crucible of combat a stressful situation." 
> 
> "Yes." 
> 
> "In a stressful situation like that which existed at the pizza restaurant, what would happen to someone who couldn't control his anger. Would he stop after subduing his opponent out would he continue to attack?" 
> 
> "He would most likely continue to attack." 
> 
> "And is that what happened here?" 
> 
> "No." 
> 
> "Thank you, Ms. Mason. No further questions." 
> 
> "You may step down Ms. Mason. Call your next witness Ms. Li." 
> 
> "I call Thomas Sloane." 
> 
> "Mr. Sloane, in your written statement you state you saw Mr. Chou lunge towards Ms. Morgendorffer and that is why you acted, is that correct?" 
> 
> "Yes." 
> 
> _That's not true,_ thought Daria. 
> 
> "Mr. Chou states he was pushed causing him to fall forward towards Ms. Morgendorffer. He also asserts you pushed him. Did you push Mr. Chou as he claims?" 
> 
> "No. I did not." 
> 
> _Lies! It's nothing but lies! He's trying to destroy Eric because he was embarrassed!_ Unconsciously, Daria began to rise. "LIAR!" she shouted. 
> 
> "Order! There will be Order!" demanded the Superintendent. "Who is disturbing these proceedings? Come forward" 
> 
> Daria walked to the front of the auditorium and stood in front of the Superintendent. 
> 
> "What is your name miss?" 
> 
> "Daria Morgendorffer." 
> 
> "You are the young lady in question?" 
> 
> "Yes, I am." 
> 
> "Did you witness the events being discussed here?" 
> 
> "Yes." 
> 
> "Mr. Sloane, please return to your seat. Ms. Morgendorffer please sit in the witness chair." 
> 
> The Superintendent administered the oath and began to question Daria. 
> 
> "Ms. Morgendorffer, did you see who, if anyone, pushed Mr. Chou?" 
> 
> "Yes, I did." 
> 
> "Tell me what happened ." 
> 
> "Eric, Mr. Chou, came to talk to me. To let me know how he did on an English test. I had been tutoring him for several weeks in preparation for this exam. He did well and he wanted to come over to tell me and to thank me for my help. Mr. Sloane had gone to use the rest room. As Mr. Chou and I were talking, I could see Mr. Sloane running up from behind Mr. Chou with his arms outstretched. He then pushed Mr. Chou, causing him to fall towards me. The rest of the events happened substantially as Mr. Chou described them." 
> 
> "Ms. Morgendorffer, after Mr. Chou had Mr. Sloane on the ground. What did he do next?" 
> 
> "He looked up at me. Then he said, 'he just wouldn't stop'. Then he let go of Mr. Sloane and left." 
> 
> "Thank you, Ms. Morgendorffer. You may sit back down. Ladies and Gentlemen, I believe I have heard enough. While I do not condone fighting, I believe Mr. Chou acted in self defense. His response was measured in light of what would have to be considered an unprovoked attack. The charges against Mr. Chou are hear by dropped and he is suspension is ended effective immediately. No mention of this incident will be placed in his permanent file. Mr. Sloane, you are not within my jurisdiction so I may not punish you, but if you were I would have you up on charges of slander and filing a false report. Ms. Li, I would like to see you in my office first thing Monday morning. I would like to discuss the manner in which you conduct your investigations. This hearing is adjourned."

Eric turned and shook Mr. DiMartino's hand and thanked him for his efforts. Anthony could not help but proud of the way things turned out. In addition, he was proud of the way Daria stood up and chose the truth in spite of what he was sure was going to be great heart ache. 

In the meantime, Jane had come to the front to congratulate Eric on his victory. Eric saw Jane and went to her. 

> "Eric, looks like your off the hook." 
> 
> "Yes, thanks to you. You really came through for me Jane. I wish there was something I could do to repay you." 
> 
> "Sure, get your aunt to get me two tickets to someplace warm for Christmas break!" said Jane wryly. 
> 
> "Will do", said Eric with a smirk.

Then, to the surprise of both of them, he hugged her. Not knowing what to do, Eric just went for it, stopping just short of a bear hug. He was surprised how good it felt to hold Jane, she was surprisingly soft and cuddly. She smelled good too. Jane was shocked by Eric's hug and for a fraction of a second, she stiffened but then relaxed. _This feels really good, god I miss this_ she thought. She leaned into the hug, relishing the warmth of the embrace and the security she felt. Then she backed off. _I can't do this, he doesn't know what he wants, he doesn't realize what he's doing to me._ Eric felt Jane's grasp loosen and interpreted this as the sign they should stop. He looked at Jane and saw that she was a little red faced, not realizing he was too. 

> Across the aisle, a not so pleasant embrace was about to happen. 
> 
> As Daria walked towards the Sloanes, she could hear Tom's parents questioning him. "Is what Daria said true, you attacked that boy first?" asked Mrs. Sloane. "Why would you let us file a complaint against an innocent boy?" 
> 
> Tom never had the opportunity to answer his parents. Seeing Daria approach she told Tom, "We'll discuss this later. I think you have some other explaining to do. Hello, Daria, we'll let you and Tom talk in private. I think we owe Eric an apology." 
> 
> "I'm sure he would appreciate it, Mrs. Sloane." 
> 
> "Good bye, Daria. I hope we'll see you again." 
> 
> "Good bye, Mrs. Sloane." 
> 
> Daria turned towards Tom. He was looking at her with a forlorn expression on his face and his hands in his pockets. 
> 
> "Hi, Daria. You probably want an explanation about all of this." 
> 
> "That would be a good start. Why don't we start with why you told that story to your parents." 
> 
> "I'm not really sure. I suppose it was because I was still embarrassed by what I had done. After you and my father left, my mother asked me what happened. She wanted to know if someone was bothering us. So I told her the story about Eric lunging at you and having to protect you." 
> 
> "Carefully omitting the part where you pushed him first." 
> 
> "Yes. I never imagined they would try and have Eric punished. I didn't want to get him in trouble. I didn't find out they went to the school district until Tuesday." 
> 
> "Why didn't you try and stop it once you found out? Why did you let this farce continue?" 
> 
> "By then the thing had snowballed I tried to tell them not to through with it, just to let it drop. I was hoping Ms. Li would let the matter drop and give him a slap on the wrist. I didn't know that she was trying to expel him." 
> 
> "You did everything short of telling the whole truth." 
> 
> Guiltily, he replied, "Yes." 
> 
> "Tom, you put Eric through the wringer over this. What would have happened if I hadn't been here. It would have dragged out for weeks. Eventually the truth would have come out but Eric would have been suspended from football for weeks. How could he study with this hanging over his head? You could have really screwed things up for him." 
> 
> "So what do you want to do, Daria. Can we get past this. Can you forgive me?" 
> 
> "I'm not the one who can forgive you. As for us, I don't think there can be anymore us. You asked me to trust you before. After what you did, I don't think I could ever trust you again. When push came to shove, you lied to save you own skin." 
> 
> "I would never do that to you. I love you. And I know you have feelings for me too." 
> 
> "That may be true, but without trust there is no relationship", Daria said quietly. 
> 
> "Then I guess this really is good bye", Tom said in a low voice. 
> 
> Daria looked at Tom's feet and whispered, "Yes." 
> 
> Tom stepped forward for one last hug but Daria kept her distance. "Don't" she said. 
> 
> Tom knew not to press it. His family was waiting by the rear door. "Good bye, Daria." 
> 
> "Good bye, Tom." 
> 
> Daria stood there alone, her arms tightly wrapped across her chest while she struggled to maintain her neutral expression.

Jane and Eric had stood off to the side while maintaining a discreet surveillance of the exchange between Tom and Daria. After watching Tom walk away, Jane and Eric shared a look. 

> "I guess we'll catch your brother's band some other time." 
> 
> "That would be best. I have something I need to do." 
> 
> "I figured as much. I'll see you on Monday?" 
> 
> "Sure. Good luck at your game tomorrow." 
> 
> "Thanks, bye." 
> 
> "Bye."

Eric went to talk to Ms. Li & the Superintendent. Jane hesitated for a moment as she decided what to do. She decided the simplest approach would be the best. 

> "Hey, Daria. You ready to get out of here?" 
> 
> "Never more so."

The walk to the Morgendorffer abode was slow and mostly silent. Jane invited Daria to spend the night which she gratefully accepted. Jane wanted to say something else but couldn't find the words. Finally, she settled for the words she felt but which seemed insufficient. 

> "I'm sorry, Daria." 
> 
> "I know. I guess I get to find out what it really means to be the Misery Chick." 
> 
> "It gets better. Eventually." 
> 
> "When?" 
> 
> "Not anytime soon. And it's going to get worse before it gets better." 
> 
> "You're just a bundle of joy aren't you", Daria said, sounding a bit snappish. 
> 
> Jane shrugged off the attitude. "I do what I can. Can I ask you something? Why did you stand up and say something?" 
> 
> "Because what Tom said wasn't true and if I didn't say anything an innocent person could have been punished." 
> 
> "So, would you say it would have been unethical and immoral to let such a lie stand?" 
> 
> "That's one way to say it." 
> 
> "So through this whole thing, would you say you held on to your principles?" 
> 
> "I suppose so. Camus would be proud of me. It seems like cold comfort though." 
> 
> "In comparison to what you had, yes it is. Daria, I'm not going to tell you to get back on the horse again or any such thing, but now you know what the rewards of being in a relationship are. There will be a time when you are ready to try again. Sometimes it comes from an unlikely direction. For now, go have yourself a good wallow, it's part of the process too."

Daria considered what Jane had to say. She was speaking from experience. Daria was still thinking when they arrived at Casa Lane. Going up the steps of Casa Lane felt like coming home. She was the Misery Chick again walking with her partner in crime. Yet she was different too. For a time she had shared part of her life with a member of the opposite sex and liked it. Now would come the inevitable backlash. 

**Chapter 8 **_Monday Morning, Lawndale High_

Jane needed another cup of coffee. She had spent the weekend helping Daria work though what had happened Friday. She didn't begrudge spending the time helping her friend come to terms with what happened, it was just emotionally draining. What made it harder was the fact her own wounds from her relationship with Tom were still tender. In a way, she was glad to be at school. She didn't want to think about relationships any more. 

Eric was curious. After the hearing, Eric met with the Superintendent and asked him to write a note to the coach stating his suspension was over and he could play on Saturday. Saturday night he wanted to call Jane to see how things were but decided against it. Most likely, something was going on at Casa Lane and he didn't want to intrude. Using his new found understanding of poetry, Eric spent most of the weekend reading a compilation of works by American poets. It was still slow going for him since breaking down the structure wasn't natural yet. 

So this Monday, Eric was again watching for Daria, but for a different reason. Eric wanted to talk to Daria. Circumstances had prevented him from thanking Daria for coming forward on Friday. Without her, he would still be on suspension. As he saw Daria approach her locker, he steadied himself and began to move. 

> "Morning, Daria." 
> 
> "Morning." 
> 
> "I, uh, wanted to talk to you about last Friday." 
> 
> "I really don't want to talk about it", she said as she tried to walk away. 
> 
> Eric's hand shot out and touched her elbow. "Please, hear me out. I wanted to thank you for standing up the way you did. That took courage. Not many people place that high a value on the truth. Especially for someone they hardly know." 
> 
> "I did what was necessary. Nothing more. Nothing less." 
> 
> "Okay, but I'm still grateful. If there is anything I can do for you, let me know." 
> 
> "All right." 
> 
> "May I ask you something?" 
> 
> "Yeeees?" 
> 
> "Is Tennyson right?" 
> 
> With the first smirk she felt in several days, she answered, "I'll let you know."

**Epilogue**

While Eric watched Daria walk away, Jane came over and stood next to him. 

> "That was pretty good", she said. 
> 
> "What was?" 
> 
> "Whatever you said to her. That's the first hint of a smile I've seen in days." 
> 
> "I'm glad. How are you doing?" 
> 
> "Better than Daria. Why do you ask?" 
> 
> "You look a little down in the dumps." 
> 
> "When something like this happens, it makes you examine your own life. I guess I wasn't completely happy with what I found." 
> 
> "We don't have practice today. Just reviewing game films. Did you feel like going for a run?" 
> 
> "I'd like that." 
> 
> **_Fin_**


	3. Entropy

**Entropy**

  
  


**Chapter 1 - **On_ the way to Eric's house._

Jane pulled the hood on her sweat suit tight over her head as she left the house. Today was the first truly cold day of winter, she knew that snow wouldn't be far behind. After 17 years of living in Lawndale, she had developed a love/hate relationship with the snow. The artist in her loved what winter did to the landscape. The long shadows and bleak images seemed to feed her art. The person who had to live in it despised it. She hated walking or driving in the stuff and she was always cold. 

A little chuckle escaped her lips as Jane quickened her pace to try to stay warm. Eric was looking forward to the snow. It would be his first winter in a place that actually got snow and he was as eager as a child before Christmas. His naiveté was kind of endearing. He would learn soon enough what living four months in a row in the stuff was like. 

In the weeks since the end of football season, Eric, Daria, and Jane had fallen into a comfortable routine. Jane would go to Eric's every other day to go running with him and afterwards she would go to Daria's to hang out. Non running days were usually filled with pizza and tv with Daria. She was a little amazed how easily she fell into the routine of running with Eric. It was comfortable. He had that steady dependable feeling about him. _Maybe it's the punctuality_ she thought. It was nice to have someone who would be there when they said they would. In that way, he and Daria were very much alike, but with one very important difference. _The hug_. Jane had tried to put it out of her mind. The hug had felt wonderful and when she thought about it too much she found herself wanting another one. She couldn't help wonder what it was that struck a nerve. Maybe it was because it came after her encounter with Allison, her reaction to the hug squashed any lingering uncertainty Allison had planted. Still there was something else at work that she couldn't put her finger on. Jane suddenly realized she was on Eric's block, only two houses away from his. She had mused the whole way over. 

Jane mounted the steps to the front door and rang the bell. Eric quickly answered and motioned for her to come in and take a seat while he talked on the phone. "Sure, mom," he continued, "I look forward to it too." "Okay, I'll see you then. Give my love to Dad and Kenny. Bye." Eric turned off the cordless phone and put it on the coffee table. 

> "Hey, Jane." 
> 
> "Talking to the folks?" 
> 
> "Yeah, making our Christmas plans." 
> 
> "They coming here or you going there?" A sudden pang hit Jane at the thought of Eric being away. 
> 
> "Neither. We're meeting in Hawaii for a palm frond Christmas." 
> 
> "Why there?" 
> 
> "It's about half way from both of us and my dad's company maintains a retreat there that we can use. Oh, I almost forgot, here." Eric pushed a plain manilla envelope towards Jane. 
> 
> "What's this?" 
> 
> "What you asked for." Eric grinned broadly. "Two tickets to someplace warm." 
> 
> "What! You didn't! I was just joking!" 
> 
> "Well don't get too excited. It isn't as great as it sounds. My aunt gets them for free and there are plenty of restrictions. They are only good in the continental US, you can't travel certain days and times, and if the plane is full you're the first one to get bumped. But other than that they're great" he finished wryly. 
> 
> "Still, you didn't have to." 
> 
> "I know. I wanted to. This way you can spend the holidays with one of the wandering Lanes or on the beach in Florida. Whatever." 
> 
> "I don't know what to say, thanks." 
> 
> "How about 'let's get going' or you'll be late meeting Daria." 
> 
> "Oh, right."

With that the two took off, the golden rays of the afternoon sun lighting their way. 

**Chapter 2**- _Daria's house_

> "So then he hands me these. I was speechless." 
> 
> "Hmmmm, I'll have to remember that. That was pretty nice. Where were you thinking of going?" 
> 
> "I don't know. Eric said there were a bunch of restrictions. Hey, log on and we can see where they fly to." 
> 
> "Only US destinations, right?" 
> 
> "Yeah, and no place with snow." 
> 
> "They fly to Florida, Texas, and California. I, personally, would avoid Texas" said Daria thinking of her Highland days. 
> 
> "Okay, that leaves Florida and California. Florida is closer. Where could I go?" 
> 
> "Let's see. Miami, Tampa/St. Pete, or Jacksonville." 
> 
> "How about California?" 
> 
> "Um, the big three. Los Angeles, San Francisco, or San Diego. San Diego is the warmest. San Francisco is the coldest but it doesn't snow." 
> 
> "San Diego sounds good because it's warm all year but San Francisco and LA have art and music scenes. Those would be interesting. I guess I should talk to Trent and see what he thinks." 
> 
> "Sure is going to be quiet around here during Christmas but I guess I can go into hibernation." 
> 
> "I'd ask you to go Daria, but I only have the two tickets and I should ask Trent first." 
> 
> "I didn't mean to imply I wanted to go. It's just, you know." 
> 
> "Yes, but this time it will be only for a few days, a week tops. We'll still get to spend some of winter break together." 
> 
> "I guess." 
> 
> "Daria, dinner is ready" called Helen from the base of the stairs. "Does Jane want to join us?" Jane shook her head no. 
> 
> "That's ok mom, she was just leaving." 
> 
> "I'll see you tomorrow." 
> 
> "Later."

**Chapter 3** - _the Lane household_

> Jane poked her head into Trent's room.

> "Trent?" _Hmmmm, not here. I'll check the basement._
> 
> "Trent?" 
> 
> "Hey, Janey." 
> 
> "Trent, my friend Eric scored us two tickets to fly anywhere in the US from his aunt." 
> 
> "I don't know Jane. You guys haven't been going out very long. It's a little early to be going on trips together don't you think?" 
> 
> "Trent, I mean you and me. Besides, Eric and I are not going out." 
> 
> "Oh, sorry. You guys have gotten pretty chummy that's all. I just thought, you know. The Tom thing and all." 
> 
> "What about Tom?" 
> 
> "Well, you took it pretty hard. I thought Eric was your rebound guy." 
> 
> "_No._ Eric isn't the type." 
> 
> "Why not?" 
> 
> "That kind of guy is fun and light and you don't care when he disappears." 
> 
> "So what kind is Eric?" 
> 
> "He's the quiet, steady, dependable type. We talk and laugh and stuff but underneath it all you know he'll be there for you." 
> 
> "Sounds dull." 
> 
> "It has a charm of its own. But enough of this. I was thinking we could head out to LA or San Francisco to check out the music and art scene. Or go to San Diego where it's 74 degrees in December." 
> 
> "Sounds cool. I was just telling Jesse we need some more material. Maybe a trip could provide some inspiration." 
> 
> "We should save up some money. The air fare is taken care of but we still need food and lodging money." 
> 
> "When did you want to go?" 
> 
> "I was thinking the week between Christmas and New Years." 
> 
> "Ok, it's a plan."

**Chapter 4** - _a few days later at Lawndale High. Daria, Jane, and Eric are eating lunch together._

> "So Trent and I are scraping as much money together as possible but San Francisco is a very expensive city. Even the cheapest motel is $60 a night. We aren't giving each other Christmas gifts this year to save money. Trent may have to do the unthinkable, get a job." 
> 
> "Maybe he can write another jingle for Happy Herb" suggested Daria. 
> 
> "Tried it. Herb doesn't need a new one." 
> 
> "Have you considered staying at the youth hostel?" suggested Eric. "It isn't as nice as a motel. No tv, you might have to share a bath but it's a lot cheaper, in the $25 per night range." 
> 
> "That might work. Where could we get information about it?" 
> 
> "I think they're on the internet." 
> 
> "We can try that after school, Daria." 
> 
> "Sure. Just call me web mistress Daria." 
> 
> "Okay, Mistress Daria" answered Jane. 
> 
> Eric let out a little snicker. 
> 
> "And what's so funny?" asked Daria. 
> 
> "I find your banter amusing. That and imagining Kevin overhearing what Jane called you." 
> 
> "Yeah, Daria, you could whip him into shape" quipped Jane. 
> 
> "I'm sure a firm hand from you is all he needs," Eric continued. 
> 
> "You'll have to update your wardrobe, but you already have the boots." Jane was picking up steam. 
> 
> RRRIIINNNGGG!!!!!!! The cafeteria bell sounded, signaling the end of lunch. 
> 
> "Oh look, time for class. Too bad we have to quit this fascinating topic" deadpanned Daria as she beat a hasty retreat.

**Chapter 5** - _Daria's house_

> "The one at Union Square has private rooms for about $21 a night plus tax. I bet Trent and I can swing that. Were getting closer. I wonder if the Gupty's still need a baby sitter." 
> 
> "You really want to go on this trip don't you?" 
> 
> "I'm kind of excited about it, Mistress Daria." 
> 
> "You know, when you and Eric get together, you two are relentless." 
> 
> "We _are not_ together. We're just friends. I wish everyone would quit making such a big deal about it." 
> 
> Daria was taken aback by Jane's sudden outburst. She began to eye Jane closely. "That wasn't what I was talking about. But since you bring it up. What is going on between you and Eric?" 
> 
> "Nothing is going on. He is a nice guy. We go running together and we talk about stuff. That's all." 
> 
> "Okay, I accept that nothing _is_ happening but do you want something to happen?" 
> 
> "No....Well, I don't know." 
> 
> "Spill, Lane." 
> 
> "That's just it. He isn't the type I would usually go for. I mean it's not like he is ugly or anything but he's a football player for pete sake. On the other hand he isn't like the other football players. He's easy to talk to and he makes me laugh. Then...." 
> 
> "Go on." 
> 
> "He hugged me once. It was after the hearing and he was so relieved, he grabbed me and hugged me. At first I was stunned , but it felt so good I hugged him back. I really needed that hug, Daria. With everything going on with Tom and Allison, I guess I needed some reassurance." 
> 
> "What needed reassurance?" 
> 
> "My self confidence. I mean first Tom and I break up. Then, Allison comes along and tells me I give off gay vibes. When I figured out what an opportunist and a predator she was, I was relieved. But I had this little nagging doubt. That went away when Eric hugged me. It felt right and I kind of melted into it. But I had to pull back." 
> 
> "Why?" 
> 
> "I didn't want to get attached and I don't know how he feels about me." _Or you._ "Plus, he gives off conflicting signals. If it were anyone else, I would say the hug meant something. But with him, I can't be sure it isn't due to a lack of experience. He is kind of like Ted in that way."

Daria considered what Jane had to say. She also thought about what Quinn had said a few weeks ago. _Was Eric attracted to her? _He never did anything to indicate to her he was interested. He rarely spoke to her but he hung out with Jane a lot and they seemed to relate well together. Then there was the Tom thing. She didn't want to do it to Jane again. _Do I tell her now? Do I say nothing until I figure out what I'm feeling? or Do I pass, chalk it up to bad timing, and forget about it? The real question is do I feel anything for him? So quickly after Tom? _Without hard evidence, she decided to table the idea. 

Jane noticed the long silence and wondered what was going though Daria's mind. Jane was aware of the physical attraction Eric felt for Daria but she wasn't sure it went beyond that. Daria was the wild card. The two of them spent time together during tutoring and had gotten along well enough. At least Daria tolerated Eric's presence, which was rare in and of itself. _How did things get so complicated?_ she wondered. Not far away, the reason for all the soul searching was taking a nap. 

**Chapter 6** _Aunt Julie's family room_

Eric tightened his hold on the sofa pillow as he rolled over on his side, his eyes darting randomly as he entered rem sleep. He tried to read his physics book but had rapidly fallen asleep reading about gravitation. Now he dreamed of attraction but not of free bodies. 

> The autumn air had a crisp, biting quality he had never noticed before, the smell of burning leaves scented the air. Growing up in southern California, the smell of anything burning meant trouble. Not so in New England where burning leaves is an annual ritual. _A new sensation,_ _but a pleasant one. _Not unlike the other one he was feeling. _Her hand is soft and warm._ He flexed the fingers of his right hand but kept them entwined with hers. He enjoyed the sensation of their hands touching. It was cold out. They should have worn their gloves but holding his girlfriend's hand was still new to him and the desire to do so overrode practical concerns. As a concession to the cold, they tucked their hands in the outside pocket of his overcoat. Eric was still getting used to the idea of having a girlfriend. This time last year he was walking off demerits for being caught staying up after lights out. _What a change_. The sunset was spectacular, the horizon ablaze in shades of orange and red transitioning to the deep purples of the evening sky. He never really took the time to notice the sky before. A faint cough brought his attention back to earth. She was staring at him with shining eyes, the brisk evening air had put color in her cheeks. 
> 
> "You looked like you were a million miles away," she said. 
> 
> "I was, another time and place." 
> 
> "I'm glad you decided to come back." 
> 
> "It's getting dark, I guess we should head back," he temporized, still not comfortable with open sentimentality. 
> 
> "I suppose so," she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. 
> 
> Sensing a shift in her mood, he stopped in his tracks and looked into her eyes. "You're my reason for coming back." 
> 
> A small smile crept across her face. "Where did you learn to flatter?" 
> 
> "Was that flattery? Here I thought I was being sincere," he deadpanned as they resumed their walking. 
> 
> "Big jerk," she said without a hint of reproach in her voice. 
> 
> "Just as long as I'm appreciated." He let go of her hand, placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close. _I really should have brought my gloves _he thought. 
> 
> She shoved her now free hand in her own coat pocket and rested her head against his shoulder as they continued to walk. 
> 
> "Strange isn't it? Three months ago I would have never imagined we would be a couple." 
> 
> "We're a couple?" 
> 
> He stopped and gave her a look of faux indignation. "Very funny,..." he said as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Jane," Eric mumbled as he hugged his pillow tighter. 

> Jane's lips were cold but still soft, the deep red lipstick she affected protected them from the elements. He kissed her lightly on the lips once more and then smiled. Silently they continued their walk back to aunt Julie's house.

It was almost 6 p.m. before Eric awoke from his unplanned nap. He felt very relaxed and warm all over as he stretched to wake himself up. _It must have been a very pleasant dream_ he thought. 

**Chapter 7 -** _The Friday before winter break._

Jane was exhausted. She had baby sat for the Gupty's three times in the past week. The pay was good, $7.00 per hour, and Tad and Tricia were fairly well behaved kids. Much easier to handle than Summer's kids. Two more nights and she would have her portion of the trip money. She had slashed expenditures to the bone; all but eliminating painting outside of class and pizza after school. She even stooped so low as to eat dinner at Daria's a couple of times to cut back on the food bill. That last step proved too drastic even for her. 

The increased tempo of her attempts to earn money also demanded sacrifice in her social life. She spent less time with Daria and her time with Eric was almost nonexistent. He would be leaving this Sunday to be with his family for Christmas. He would return home the 27th but Jane and Trent would leave the 26th for their trip and wouldn't return until the day after New Years. Trent had promised to give Eric a ride to the train station on Sunday. Eric had wisely stashed some money away for a taxi, just in case. 

Eric caught up with Jane before sixth period. He hadn't seen her much in the past few weeks as she struggled to scrounge up the money for her trip. He missed their one-on-one chats and now they wouldn't see each other for almost two weeks during the break. _Maybe she'll be free tonight and we could hang out_ he thought. 

> "Hey, Jane." 
> 
> "Hey." 
> 
> "Haven't seen much of you lately. Did you feel like grabbing a pizza tonight?" 
> 
> "I wish I could, baby sitting tonight. How about tomorrow? I'm pretty sure I'm free." 
> 
> "Sounds good. Um, if you don't mind, you doing ok? You look pretty tired." 
> 
> "I am. I haven't been getting my usual amount of sleep. I really need some time to relax. 
> 
> "Well, my offer to let you use the Jacuzzi still stands." 
> 
> "I think I might take you up on it this time." 
> 
> "Great. We can have them deliver a pizza, kick back, and watch tv. A nice low stress time." 
> 
> "Sounds good. What time should I come over?" 
> 
> "How about 3:00? I need to do some laundry and packing in the morning." 
> 
> "I'll see you then." 
> 
> "See ya."

_Early Saturday afternoon at Casa Lane._

> "Damn it! Where is it?" Jane said to no one in particular. "I know it's around here somewhere." 
> 
> "What are you looking for Janey?" Trent asked from the doorway. 
> 
> "My swim suit." 
> 
> "Kind of cold for swimming isn't it?" 
> 
> "I'm going over to Eric's, his aunt has a Jacuzzi inside the house." 
> 
> "Sounds cool. Did you check the pile in the basement?" 
> 
> "Yes. Maybe I can borrow something from Penny's closet." 
> 
> "Probably, if you're that desperate." 
> 
> "I am." 
> 
> "Okay, your funeral."

Jane entered Penny's room and started to search the drawers. Now, she realized what Trent was trying to tell her. _I never realized Penny wore such revealing clothes at my age. Still there has to be something useful here. _She found an old string bikini and held it up to herself. _This shows a little more than I would like to reveal. Maybe I can wear shorts over the bottom._ A further search yielded a pair of drawstring shorts. _I guess this will have to do._ Jane emptied her back pack and placed the clothes, a towel, and her brush inside. She then grabbed her winter coat. _Maybe Trent will give me a ride to Eric's._ She stuck her head into Trent's room but she was too late. He was already asleep. 

The cold breeze ruffled Jane's hair as she walked to Eric's. _At least there isn't any snow._ The seasons first light dusting of snow had melted away in a few days. So far this year's winter had been relatively dry, in a normal year the snow would be knee deep by now. _Looks like Eric won't get the white Christmas he was hoping for after all._

Jane wondered if she should say anything to Eric about what she was feeling. _Maybe I could gently probe him for information, but if he figured out what I was doing..._. She had a good thing with Eric, why should she screw it up by trying to turn it into a romance. 

God knows she hadn't done well in the romance department. Evan, _that jerk_, never really understood what motivated her to join the track team. Tom. There was plenty of chemistry between them at the start but it turned out that's all there was. 

Then there was Eric. Everything was so subtle with him. Only when he was cornered did he admit he found Daria attractive. No, a frontal attack would not work here. She would have to look for less obvious clues. Her only clue was the hug he gave her in an unguarded moment of elation. If Daria wore a mask of non expression to hide what she was feeling, Eric took it one step further. His face had expression but it was always a carefully crafted one. One that would say something but not everything. He always held a piece back. She had seen him do it to a lot of people at school. Kevin and Brittany. The Fashion Club. Ms. Barch. Even her. She could tell he was open with her to a point. Jane shook her head, thinking too much about this was just getting her worked up on what was supposed to be a relaxing day. _Just enjoy the day. What will happen will happen._

As she approached Eric's house, Jane could hear the stereo playing the Offspring through the window. _Eric must be in a pretty good mood to have it this loud_ she thought as she rang the bell. 

> "Hey, Jane, right on time." Eric answered the door dressed in a T-shirt and sweat pants. 
> 
> "Your bad habits must be rubbing off on me," she said with an ironic smile. 
> 
> "We can't have that can we?" he said with a smile. "We can kick back and watch tv if you want or you can jump right in, the spa is warmed up." 
> 
> "The spa sounds good. It was kind of chilly walking over here." 
> 
> "Trent snoozing again?" 
> 
> "What else." 
> 
> "You can use the guest bath to change. I'll get some towels." 
> 
> "I brought my own towel." 
> 
> "These are for the floor so it doesn't get slippery." 
> 
> "Oh. I have to warn you, this is Penny's outfit, not mine." 
> 
> "Now I'm curious."

Jane went to change as Eric laid towels out by the spa steps. When Jane came out of the bathroom Eric was at the fridge getting two bottles of water. He obviously scanned her from head to toe as he handed her one bottle. 

> "Um, that's an interesting outfit all right." 
> 
> "It shows a little more skin than I would like, but at least we're not in public." 
> 
> "Well climb on in and I'll show you how it works." 
> 
> "You're not going in too?" 
> 
> "Sure, but the relaxation chair has independent controls." 
> 
> Eric took off his sweat pants and T-shirt to reveal a pair of swim trunks underneath. He helped Jane into the spa and then followed. He reviewed the relaxation chair controls with Jane and after about five minutes of experimentation she had it just right. 
> 
> "Oh, yeah. That's got it. I should have tried this sooner." 
> 
> "No more than 45 minutes or I'll have to take you out of here with a soup strainer." 
> 
> Jane laid her head back on the built in pad and closed her eyes, letting the jets do their work. 
> 
> She tried to bat away the hand shaking her shoulder. "Eric, I was just getting comfortable." 
> 
> "Jane, it's been almost an hour." 
> 
> "Really?" Jane turned and saw a fully dressed Eric standing at the side of the spa. 
> 
> "You've been in La La land for a while." 
> 
> "This thing really works. No wonder your aunt had to have one." 
> 
> "Come on out before you cook yourself." 
> 
> "Coming." Eric helped her out of the spa. He was right, she had a bad case of banjo legs. 
> 
> Eric draped a towel around Jane's shoulders. "You should dry off or your muscles will stiffen up." 
> 
> "Okay, I'll be right back." 
> 
> "You ready for pizza?" 
> 
> "Not yet." 
> 
> Jane emerged from the bathroom to find Eric sitting on the couch watching an old movie on tv. He had covered the spa and picked up the wet towels already. 
> 
> "May I use the dryer for my stuff?" 
> 
> "Sure, I'll show you." 
> 
> "What are you watching?" 
> 
> "An old movie, _The Big Sleep_ with Humphry Bogart and Lauren Bacall" 
> 
> "Any good?" 
> 
> "Yeah, I like those old film noir movies." 
> 
> They loaded Jane's things into the dryer and went back to the family room. 
> 
> "Did you want to watch this or something else?" 
> 
> "Go ahead, you like this. I'm willing to give it a try."

Eric explained to her what had happened up to this point. Jane watched the movie casually, while she made herself comfortable on the couch. Eric had given her an old afghan to cover herself and she curled up into a ball. _What? Are they talking about what I think they're talking about?_ Jane listened carefully to the dialog between the two main characters. _They are! No wonder he likes these kinds of movies. You have to listen carefully or you'll miss it. Just like him. _ She began to pay more attention to the movie. _This is actually pretty good._ Towards the end of the movie her stomach began to make noise. 

> "So what did you think of it?" 
> 
> "I liked it. Once you get into what was going on, it's pretty interesting. Are there any more like this?" 
> 
> "Oh, yeah. Let's see. _To Have and Have Not_, _Key Largo_, _The Maltese Falcon_. I'm a big Bogart fan. Sounds like your ready for pizza." 
> 
> "You heard that?" 
> 
> "Only a little," Eric replied trying to ease her embarrassment. "The usual?" 
> 
> "Yes." 
> 
> Eric phoned in the order as Jane stretched her legs out and flipped though the channels on the tv. _Wow, 6:30 already_. The time was flying by. 
> 
> "They said it would be about half an hour. Find anything decent?" 
> 
> "Not really." 
> 
> "We can just snap it off and talk." Eric began with the question he never got around asking. "So have you always wanted to be an artist?" 
> 
> "For just about as long as I can remember. I just took to painting like a duck to water. I've tried sculpting and photography but my first love is painting." 
> 
> Jane spoke expansively about art until the pizza arrived, requiring only gentle prodding from Eric to keep the conversation going. They kept talking while eating pizza. 
> 
> "Finally, Ms. Li tried to have us punished for defacing our own poster. But she met her match when she went up against Daria's mom. Helen threatened to sue her and the school for violation of our civil liberties. You should have seen Ms. Li's face." 
> 
> "So I'm not the only one she's tried to hang out to dry. It looks like I'm in select company. Speaking of which, your clothes are probably done by now." 
> 
> "I'll get them." 
> 
> Jane retrieved her clothes and placed them into her back pack. 
> 
> "So enough about me, what do you see yourself doing in the future?" 
> 
> "I haven't decided yet. I could go into the family trade and become an engineer or join the Navy and see the world." 
> 
> "You're kidding right? The Navy?" 
> 
> "Sure, naval strategy and history was always my strong suit at military school. I could go to Annapolis or engineering school or both. I don't know yet and the time is coming for me to decide. I know my family wants me to be an engineer." 
> 
> "I could never do either of those things. They require too much discipline and regimented thought for me. I would go crazy if I couldn't let my thoughts wander and paint when the muse strikes me." 
> 
> "In a way, that's a misconception. While there are accepted techniques to do things, the crux of each of those professions is problem solving. Usually the problems are unique and require original thought. Just in the same way art has accepted tools and methods but they are used to create something unique." 
> 
> "I can see your point. I guess the concepts are so alien to me." 
> 
> "Well, not everyone thinks in the same way. The important thing is you think and you don't let your brain turn into mush." 
> 
> Jane blushed faintly from the compliment. "I guess I should be heading back home. It's almost 9:30 and you have an early day tomorrow." 
> 
> "I'll walk back with you. I wanted to talk to Trent about tomorrow morning and make sure he has all the details straight." 
> 
> "Aren't there only two details, where and when?" she said with a sly smile. 
> 
> "What can I say, I'm anal," he said without a note of apology in his voice. 
> 
> "That's an image I could do without," Jane smirked 
> 
> "Cute," Eric said wryly

**Chapter 8** - _On the way back to Jane's._

Eric put on his long winter overcoat for the walk with Jane back to Casa Lane. He had offered to loan Jane his spare hat and gloves but she declined. The walk to Jane's captivated him, all the usual sights and sounds had an enhanced quality to them. The night sky was clear and the stars seemed extra bright. The brisk night air was scented with the smell of wood smoke. Many of the homes had their Christmas lights on, creating a festive mood. He found the walk invigorating, this was very different from home. Jane was not as enthralled with the weather as Eric was. She was freezing. She let out a little sneeze. 

> "Excuse me." 
> 
> Eric looked at Jane and noticed she looked cold. "Are you ok?" 
> 
> "Yeah, I'll be ok." 
> 
> "Did you want to borrow my gloves and hat?" 
> 
> "You wouldn't mind?" 
> 
> "Nah, hand me your backpack. Here, pre warmed and everything." He handed her his black leather gloves and knit cap. 
> 
> The gloves and hat helped but she still felt cold. Jane turned up the collar of her coat to keep her neck warm. In the mean time, Eric had slung her back pack over his left shoulder. 
> 
> "Better?" 
> 
> "A little, lets get moving."

They walked a little further and Jane continued to shiver, just not as much. Eric observed her still shivering and put his arm around her waist and pulled her next to him. Jane was a little startled by this move but didn't resist. _It's just because I'm cold_ she told herself, _this doesn't mean anything._

> _This feels oddly familiar_ he thought, _and right somehow._
> 
> "Thanks, but you don't have to. I feel better now," said Jane giving Eric an out to see if he would take it. 
> 
> "That's ok, I don't mind." 
> 
> _Another answer which can be taken two ways_ she thought_._ She decided to interpret his answer in the way most favorable to her, she stayed put.

They walked the rest of the way to Casa Lane in this manner. Somewhere along the way, Jane began to rest her head on Eric's shoulder. Looking at Jane's head on his shoulder, Eric finally realized what he felt for Jane was more than simple friendship. The thought of not being able to see or speak to her for almost two weeks upset Eric more than he had anticipated. _I'm sure going to miss her_ he thought, _I wonder if she'll miss me._ Turning up her walk, he realized he didn't want the evening to end. They got to the front steps and Eric reluctantly let go of Jane. 

> "Well, I hope you had fun tonight," Eric said quietly. 
> 
> "I did. Have a safe trip. Don't take any wooden pineapples," Jane quipped. Their conversation was becoming stilted. 
> 
> "You too, I want to hear all about your trip when you get back. Merry Christmas," Eric said as he moved in to hug her. 
> 
> "Merry Christmas," replied Jane. _Just a holiday hug_ she thought as she hugged him back. 
> 
> "I'm going to miss you," Eric confessed while holding her tightly. 
> 
> "I'm going to miss you too," Jane replied as she buried her face into Eric's neck. A little emotion creeping into her voice.

Eric loosened his hold on Jane but kept his hands on her waist. He leaned back slightly and searched for Jane's face, trying to establish eye contact. He found her staring at him with her vibrant blue eyes and a questioning look on upon her face. 

Jane tried to interpret the expression on Eric's face, to divine what was lurking behind those warm brown eyes. He had a small embarrassed smiled forming 

> _She's so close, just a little closer _he thought as he leaned towards her.

Jane sensed Eric moving closer to her, she saw his eyes close and his lips part slightly. Jane closed her eyes and felt Eric's lips lightly touch hers. He gently kissed her once more then pulled back. Taking Eric's lead, Jane returned his kiss with a more complete one of her own, placing her arms around his neck and pulling him close. For Jane, what began as simple kiss became much more. All the pent up feelings she had been harboring for the past month began to flow into her kiss. 

Eric wrapped his arms around Jane and held her tight to avoid being swept away as Jane's kiss grew in intensity. Eric had hoped she felt for him what he felt for her. Instead, he was amazed by what he felt coming from Jane. There was a hungry, all consuming quality to it which pushed all other thoughts from Eric's mind, including the fact he was starting to feel uncomfortably warm in his coat. All of his concentration was focused on the sensation of Jane's lips on his. 

Trent watched the scene unfold below him, happy for his sister. Eric seemed to truly care about Jane. He turned away from the window and went to sit on his bed. Picking up his guitar, he began to pluck a melancholy tune. Much later Jane stopped by his room. 

> "Yo, Trent, you up?" 
> 
> "Come on in, Janey." 
> 
> "Don't forget, you promised to give Eric a ride to the train station tomorrow. I'm going to come with you so you don't forget." 
> 
> "Sure. Oh, and, Janey?" 
> 
> "Yeah?" 
> 
> "What happened to your lipstick?"

**Chapter 9 **_Lawndale train station, the morning after_

The ride to the train station was quiet. Jane held Eric's hand but he was clearly uncomfortable around Trent now that he had kissed her. Trent had stayed in the car to give them some private time and to catch up on his sleep. Knowing that Trent was in the car, probably asleep, allowed Eric to relax. He held Jane's gloved hand. In fact, she was still wearing his gloves. 

Eric looked at Jane and felt tongue tied. For some reason it was difficult to talk to her, nothing that came to his mind seemed very important. He looked around the nearly empty platform for inspiration. Not many people took the early Sunday train. The silence was beginning to become palpable, he had to say something. Maybe it would get the ball rolling. 

> "Thanks for coming to see me off, I know it's early ," Eric mumbled. 
> 
> "I wanted to," Jane replied as she cautiously studied him. "Do you feel all right? You don't seem yourself." 
> 
> "I feel fine, it's just ..." Eric squeezed her hand, "it's just I'm not sure what to do." 
> 
> "You seemed to know what to do last night." Jane smiled encouragingly. "Just do what you feel." 
> 
> Eric leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. 
> 
> "See, that wasn't so hard," she said as she turned to face Eric. She casually draped her free arm over his shoulder. 
> 
> Eric tensed for a moment until he remembered there was almost no one here. He wasn't used to being involved in public displays of affection. Eric cautiously placed his free hand on her waist. 
> 
> Jane immediately felt the tension in Eric. _ Slowly, let him get used to this_. She concentrated on maintaining eye contact to try and get him to forget where he was. Last night, Jane discovered Eric could be affectionate if he was relaxed. 
> 
> "I feel like I'm in one of those old movies," he observed. 
> 
> "Oh? What happens?" 
> 
> "This is where I swear to come back to you, no matter what." He was smiling now. 
> 
> "What am I supposed to do?" she encouraged. 
> 
> "You promise you'll wait for me and you'll keep a light on in the window until I return." 
> 
> "Then what happens?" she asked, already knowing the answer. 
> 
> "This." Eric moved his hand from Jane's waist to the small of her back, pulled her close, and kissed her. 
> 
> "I need to start watching more of these old movies," Jane quipped. 
> 
> Eric's mood suddenly shifted, he became quiet and introspective. "Jane," Eric paused, "I like you, a lot. I guess you can tell," he smiled sheepishly. 
> 
> "I sense a 'but' coming," she replied, her anxiety starting to build. 
> 
> Eric smiled a little more, trying to reassure her. "But, I'm kind of new at this and I'd like to move slowly." 
> 
> "In what way?" her anxiety began to level off. 
> 
> "Just that, if I seem anxious in situations like this, it isn't because of you. I just need time to get comfortable with the way things are. So many new things, good things, are happening right now, lots of them. Really, what I'm asking is for you to be patient if I kind of screw up a little and miss something." 
> 
> Jane smiled sympathetically, "I can understand that. Just act naturally." "As for your anxiety," she smiled wickedly at him, "there's only one cure." Jane let go of Eric's hand, placed her arms around his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss that curled his toes. "That's so you'll remember to come home," she whispered in his ear as she let go of him. 
> 
> " I ....um...I ..uh.." stammered a beet red Eric, "I don't think you'll need to leave that light on after all." 
> 
> Eric stepped back and leaned against the station building as he composed himself. The level of affection shown by Jane continued to amaze him. _I better adapt soon or she'll give me a heart attack_. 
> 
> Jane regarded Eric fondly. _He looks like he's going to burst. Maybe it is time to back off a little._
> 
> His composure restored, Eric continued to lean against the building. He held his right hand out to her as an invitation to come closer. Jane took the offered hand. Eric turned her around and pulled her close. Jane now leaned up against Eric while he put his arms around her waist. "This is more along the lines of what I was thinking," he said in a light hearted whisper. 
> 
> Jane leaned back and savored the feeling of being enveloped by Eric. "This works too." A note of contentment in her voice.

**Chapter 10**

Trent took a sideways glance at his sister. He was concerned about her, she had been quietly staring out the window since they left the train station. The last time she acted like this she and Tom had broken up, he hoped it didn't happen again. 

Jane's eyes watched the scenery slowly roll by but her mind was somewhere else. The image of Eric waving to her from the train as it pulled out of the station had a finality to it. She knew he would be back in less than a week and they would see each other again in less than two weeks, but seeing him leave after just getting together was unsettling for her. Trent's voice brought her out of her reverie. 

> "As long as we're up, did you feel like getting some breakfast?" 
> 
> "Sounds good, what did you feel like having?" 
> 
> "I don't know, waffles maybe? There's this new place I heard of, it's supposed to be pretty good." 
> 
> "What's it called?" 
> 
> "Waffles uber alles. It's near the mall." 
> 
> "Interesting name. So are they better than all the other waffle places?" 
> 
> "They seem to think so. Are you interested?" 
> 
> "Sure."

Waffles uber alles is a fairly standard looking diner with linoleum table and counter tops and vinyl covered chairs. The only unusual thing is the sign promising lightning fast service. Trent and Jane are greeted at the door and shown to a table. A tall blond waitress comes to take their drink order. 

> "Good morning, my name is Meuse and I'll be your waitress. Would you care for something to drink? Coffee, tea or juice?" 
> 
> "Two coffees please," Trent replied. 
> 
> "Regular or decaf?" 
> 
> Trent and Jane shared a look then both replied, "Regular." 
> 
> "Our special today is the #7, our Belgian waffle. I'll be right back with your drinks." 
> 
> "Boy, they weren't kidding about fast service. I feel like I've been steam rolled," commented Trent. 
> 
> "Have you ever seen a taller blond before? She could be a Valkyrie," Jane observed. 
> 
> The waitress returns with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?" 
> 
> "Yes, two specials. Eggs over easy on mine, over hard for her." 
> 
> "Thank you, it should just be a few moments." 
> 
> "So, Janey. Are we ready for our trip.?" 
> 
> "I've collected my portion of the money. Today I'll ask Daria if she can feed the cats while we're gone. If she can't do you'll have to ask Jesse. Do you have your part?" 
> 
> "I will after we get paid for our gig tonight. Do you think Daria will have a problem with watching the house for us?" 
> 
> "No, unfortunately. She has lots of free time now." 
> 
> "How is she doing?" 
> 
> "Better, it was really rough there for a couple of weeks. She kept wondering if she did the right thing. I think she was almost going to try and patch things up once." 
> 
> "What stopped her?" 
> 
> Jane paused briefly as the waitress delivered the food and refilled their coffees. _They are quick._ "Her ethics. As much as she cares for Tom, she couldn't get past what he did. But, I'll tell you, it was a close run thing. She never knew she had it in her to care for someone this much." 
> 
> "Even me?" Trent asked dryly. 
> 
> "You knew?! For how long?" 
> 
> "Since the flea market." 
> 
> "Why didn't you say anything?" 
> 
> "And do what? Break her heart? Look at me Jane, and not as your brother. I don't have anything to offer Daria. Not really any ways. Not now. I could show her a good time but she needs more than that. She needs someone she can depend on and that's not me. Not right now at least." 
> 
> "You really have thought about this haven't you?" 
> 
> "Yes. Jane, Daria is like you, that's why you two are such good friends. You're both smart, attractive, and not afraid to speak your mind. That's why in some ways what happened with Tom didn't surprise me. The similarities between you two far outweigh the differences." 
> 
> "Sometimes that frightens me. I know Daria didn't try to take Tom away from me. We had our own problems which would have eventually split us up. Tom didn't do us any favors doing what he did, but in the end it was the right path done in the wrong way." 
> 
> "So what frightens you?" 
> 
> "That it will happen again. Eric told me before we got together he thought Daria was attractive. It could happen again. Wait, did you just say _you_ thought Daria was attractive?"

> "Yes. Of course she's attractive. If you look carefully it's there to see. Her glasses and clothes might be good to hide her from people who take a quick look. But anyone who spends any time with her can see how beautiful she is. As for Eric, I don't know him well enough to say one way or another. But just because a person finds someone else attractive doesn't mean they're going to act on it." 
> 
> "When did you become so smart?" 
> 
> "Always was. As long as we are talking about Eric, you seemed kind of quiet on the way back from the train station. Is everything all right?" 
> 
> "Yes, it's fine, it was just weird to watch Eric waving good bye to me from the train. I don't know why. We've only been together since last night." 
> 
> "Janey, this time you started out differently than the others. With Tom and Evan, you were attracted to them and right from the start you were on the dating path. With Eric those thoughts didn't come up until later, after you already knew him. You actually started out as friends before something romantic came of it In some ways it makes it more intense. You already like this person and then you develop feelings for them. How much closer can you get?" 
> 
> "Trent, you really surprise me sometimes." 
> 
> "Good, I wouldn't want you to think you're the smarter sibling all the time," he said slyly.

**Chapter 11**

> "So, I thought we could up the lake and go swimming. I hear it's beautiful this time of year, you could bring your sketch pad," Eric asked in a hopeful tone. 
> 
> "You just don't get it do you? When are you going to lose this whole 'Forrest Gump' routine? I'm tired of wholesome activities. When are we going to do something exciting?" 
> 
> "But I thought you like these kinds of things?" 
> 
> "Look, when I said I would be patient with you, I didn't think it would take you six months to get your thumb out of your rear end. I want to try new things. I'm an artist, where am I supposed to get inspiration if I never do or see anything different? You're almost eighteen and you can't drive yet. Even Daria can drive." 
> 
> "I told you, I can't drive before I'm eighteen. I never took drivers education so I can't take the test before I'm eighteen. There is nothing I can do about that." 
> 
> "I don't think we should be together any more. You're stifling my creativity." 
> 
> "No! Wait, can't we work this out?" 
> 
> "No. Good bye." 
> 
> "Nooooooo........" Eric shot upright. His shirt damp with perspiration. He looked around and saw the darkened cabin of the airliner. _Just a bad dream, it isn't real. Why am I still shaking?_

Eric tried to calm down. He was thankful to have an aisle seat, he hated the trapped feeling he got when sitting next to the window. _I think I'll go to the bathroom, some cold water might help._ Eric got out of his seat and walked to the bathroom in the back of the plane. The cabin lights were turned down and most of the passengers were watching the movie or asleep. He entered the tiny bathroom and locked the door. Looking at himself in the small mirror he didn't see any evidence of the nightmare he had. Still, the anxiety he felt clung to him like an invisible stain that had to be washed off. Eric splashed some cold water on his face and rubbed it vigorously. _That feels better._ He left the bathroom and made his way back to his seat. 

_What a horrible dream._ Eric had never had a dream like that before. The very core of his personality was being viciously attacked by someone close to him. _Is this what it is to l...care for someone? Did I almost use love in reference to Jane?_ That thought scared him almost as much as the dream had. _Am I in love?_ He wasn't sure. He loved his family but it didn't feel like this. He knew he did like her, a lot. She was fun and outgoing but also intelligent and insightful. He also knew he enjoyed her company and he missed her when she wasn't around. _But does that constitute love?_ He didn't know. Just 24 hours ago this didn't matter, they were two friends watching an old movie together and eating pizza. Now they were dating and he had kissed her. _Is love a prerequisite to kissing? If this is love, do I love her because she kissed me or did I kiss her because I love her?_ Eric spent the rest of the flight desperately trying to apply logic to an illogical situation. 

**Chapter 12**

Daria had the house to herself, which was just the way she liked it. In the month since she and Tom split, her mother and Quinn had been trying to lift her spirits and comfort her. She didn't mind at first, to her own dismay. Much like when she kissed Tom for the first time, Daria was in new territory and could use the guidance in putting things into perspective. However as time passed, the attention became smothering to her. For once her dad's obliviousness paid dividends. She didn't want to constantly talk about her feelings or answer questions about how she was doing. She just wanted to go numb and return to her previously quiet existence. 

Ironically, the people who didn't ask her how she was were the ones who did most help. As always, Jane was there for her to help keep things in perspective. Although Jane never said it, Daria knew this had to be hard on Jane too. The fact that Jane would help her after everything that happened touched Daria. 

Then there was Eric. She rarely spoke with him outside of lunch or the occasional passing word at the lockers. The one time they said anything about this was when he thanked her for helping clear his name. Somehow, in that one brief discussion, he had managed to plant the one idea which Daria had been quietly working on for the past month, _Was Tennyson right._

> "I wish I knew," she said to herself, "I wish I knew." 
> 
> A knock at the front door brought her back to the present. 
> 
> "Yo!" 
> 
> "Hey, Jane. What are you doing up so early on a Sunday? It's not ever noon ." Daria stood aside so her best friend could enter. 
> 
> "The same could be said for you, amiga. I got up to make sure Trent took Eric to the train station and I went with them." 
> 
> "So what brings you here this morning. You missed the morning performance of the Morgendorffer family circus. They've all left for there various pursuits." 
> 
> "Darn! And I was in the mood for peanuts and cotton candy. I came to ask you if you would feed the cats and watch Casa Lane for us while we're away." 
> 
> "Of course, as long as you don't mind me renting the place out for wild parties." 
> 
> "Just make sure you remember all unopened food becomes the property of Casa Lane." Jane unzipped her jacket and took off her gloves. 
> 
> "Isn't it always? When did you get new gloves?" 
> 
> "What? Oh, these aren't mine, they're Eric's" 
> 
> "But why do you have them." 
> 
> "He loaned them to be last night when were walking back to my house. I just forgot to give them back." 
> 
> "Lucky for him he won't need them where he's going." Daria noticed a look of disappointment flash across Jane's face. Instead of probing, Daria decided to change the topic. "So are you and Trent all set for your trip?" 
> 
> "Pretty much. I have one more baby sitting job this week for some emergency money. After the gig tonight Trent should have his share. Did you want to go with us?" 
> 
> "Sure. Who could refuse watered down soda and food with mysterious origins. Any idea what you'll be doing once you get to San Francisco? You have to love a town that has a prison as one of its main tourist attractions." 
> 
> "Oh the usual touristy stuff in the daytime. Club hopping at night. One of our planned stops is the aforementioned prison. Did you want me to bring you back something.?" 
> 
> "Only if they have greatest executions on home video. If not, I'll leave it up to your imagination." 
> 
> "Ha, that's the bright shiny girl I know." 
> 
> "Where? Did Quinn sneak in here?" Daria replied wryly. 
> 
> "I hate to say this, but Quinn doesn't seem quite as, shall we say, vapid any more." 
> 
> "No. She isn't. Between you and me she might even pull off a 'B' average this semester. She isn't quite ready to admit it to the Fashion club though. Quinn's stuck between two worlds right now and she doesn't know how to reconcile them. So far she's done it by keeping her academic success a secret from the rest of the club. But once report cards come out, I don't know how much longer she can keep it a secret." 
> 
> "Who would have thought Princess Grace would be bucking for honor student?" 
> 
> "Not me, but it looks like David may have made a change in her life." 
> 
> "Funny how that can happen." The look of melancholy returned to Jane's face. 
> 
> _I can't ignore it this time._ "Is something bothering you? This is the second time you've looked upset for no apparent reason." 
> 
> "Well, something happened last night between me and Eric. We sort of kissed." 
> 
> "Sort of kissed? I don't think there's a middle ground here." 
> 
> "Okay, okay we kissed. A lot. For an hour or so." 
> 
> "Spare me the gory details of the mechanics of what you did. I am curious though on how you went from not knowing how he felt about you to your present situation. I assume this is why you went to the train station." 
> 
> "Yes. It's too weird. One minute were just friends, then we're kissing, and then I'm waving good bye to him. All within 24 hours. It's the Cliff notes version of a relationship, neatly distilled into a manageable size." 
> 
> "I still don't understand what happened. Are you saying it's over already?" 
> 
> "No, not that. Just that I find out how he feels about me then we can't see or talk to one another for two weeks." 
> 
> "So you are together, you're just upset you can't see him. This makes more sense, I think." 
> 
> "See, Daria, he was walking with me back to my house. He wanted to remind Trent about taking him to the train station." 
> 
> "Smart boy." 
> 
> "Anyways, we're on the way back and I'm freezing because I spent so much time looking for my bathing suit I forgot my hat and gloves." 
> 
> "Bathing suit?" 
> 
> "That's not important. So he loans me his hat and gloves." 
> 
> "And that explains why you have his gloves." 
> 
> "Exactly, but even with them I'm still cold. He puts his arm around me and we walk the rest of the way to my house like that. Then, when we get to my house he wishes me a merry Christmas and hugs me. I thought it was just a friendly, happy holidays, hug. While were hugging, he tells me he's going to miss me. I tell him back and then he kissed me." 
> 
> "He kissed you, not the other way around?" 
> 
> "Yes, he started it. After that, things just kind of rolled along. Then this morning, I stood there and watched the train pull out with him waving to me from the window. It just had an air of finality to it." 
> 
> "But he is coming back. It's not like he's being sent off to war and he might not come back, it's just a family vacation." 
> 
> "I know. I'm being irrational." 
> 
> "All right then, now that's settled. Perhaps you would care to explain about the bathing suit?...."

**Chapter 13**

The warm tropic air was heavy with moisture mixed with the scent of exotic flowers. Even at one a.m. the temperature was in the low 70's. Eric wore shorts and a tank top as he sat on balcony of his family's condo. _One a.m., it's 8:00 a.m. in Lawndale. Jane is still be in bed._ He was still amused by Jane and Daria's ability to sleep until noon. Even now that he didn't have to, he still got up at 5:30 in the morning. Old habits die hard. 

So Eric sat on the balcony while the rest of his family slept. He didn't mind. He needed time to compose his postcards to Jane and Daria. He had spent most of the morning looking for the right postcards for each of them. He bought Jane a tropical scene that could have been taken straight from a Gauguin painting, he hoped she would like the vibrant colors. Choosing a card for Daria was harder. He finally found one in stack of novelty cards, it was a picture of a village being engulfed by a lava flow. As soon as he saw it, he knew it was right. 

While finding Daria's card was hard, writing it was easy. A line wishing her a happy holiday and wish you were here plus some stock comments on Hawaii were all that was necessary. Such a card would not be enough for Jane. He wanted to tell her how much he missed her and wished she was there to share some of the things he had seen and done. He also wanted to say how much he wanted to hold her again. Putting it into words that didn't sound like a shopping list was the hard part. He would reach home before the card would but he wanted to show Jane he was thinking of her while he was here. Eric looked at his watch, 3:30. He had been at this for two and half hours with no luck. _How could one lousy paragraph be so hard to write?_ Giving up on style points, Eric just wrote what he felt and hoped Jane would see past the horrid prose. 

**Chapter 14**

Daria wrapped the scarf _or should I say thermal neck insulator_ around her neck before heading over to Jane's. If the first three weeks of December had been dry, the three days before Christmas more than made up for it. It had snowed constantly, trapping her family in the the house for two days. She could have survived two days of close quarters but the cable went out too. The ability to retreat to the comfort of her books did her little good as the other members of her family sought to entertain themselves. This made for endless rounds of board games and family bonding time punctuated by occasional helpings of lasagna. After two days of this without the hope of escape thanks to mother nature, her padded room began to seem strangely appropriate. 

The snow stopped on Christmas day and by that afternoon the plows began their work. Trent and Jane spent most of Christmas day shoveling Trent's car out so the could get to the airport the next day. Late Christmas night the plows got to the Lane's street and gave them a late Christmas present of a clear street. 

Daria let herself into Casa Lane and soaked up the solitude, three days of enforced family closeness had strained her nerves to the breaking point. The only sound came from the two cats coiling about her legs meowing for their breakfast. Jane and Trent were spending their first full day in San Francisco today. Eric would be coming home sometime tonight. Daria smiled a little smile at that thought. Jane had been so restless the past few days. Her getting together with Eric only to have a forced separation had played havoc on her friend and had made Daria's job of needling her that much easier. 

It was almost 1:30 in the morning before Eric stepped foot in his aunt's townhouse. _One hour waiting for that stupid cab. I could have walked from the train station and saved the money if I knew it was going to take that long._ He flipped on the living room light and looked around. The place was pretty much how he left it. Most of the mail had been neatly stacked on the table near the door with only a few pieces of junk mail in the mail slot. _Aunt Julie must have been here recently._ Eric took his bags to his room and found more evidence of his aunt's recent presence in the form of a neatly wrapped present sitting on his bed. Eric removed the note attached to the package and read it. _Merry Christmas Eric, I found this while on layover in London and thought of you. I hope you like it. Julie_ Intrigued, Eric carefully opened the package at the seams and found a olive drab wool pullover sweater of the type worn by the Royal Marines. Eric ran his fingers over the dense fabric and admired the quality of the garment. He carefully placed the present back into its box and placed it on his desk. _1:45 a.m. here but its only 6:45 in Hawaii, I'm not sleepy, what am I going to do for the next five hours? _Eric finally fell asleep near dawn. 

_Brrrrr. It's cold in here._ Instinctively, Daria reached to pull here blankets tighter but her hand found nothing. Puzzlement made its way into her sleep addled mind. _Where did they go?_ She reached further down the bed in search of her covers but to no avail. She surrendered to the fact she would have to open her eyes and admit to wakefulness. 

> "Gah!!" she screamed as she opened her eyes to the sight of Quinn standing over her. Daria reached for her glasses and Quinn came into focus. She was grinning. 
> 
> Quinn looked at her sleepy sister and smiled at the joke she played on her. "God, Daria, how can you spend so much time sleeping? Here, you got some mail." 
> 
> Quinn thrust what looked like a post card towards Daria. _That got here quick, Jane has only been gone two days._ Daria took the offered card. "Thanks." 
> 
> "You're welcome," she replied sincerely and left. 
> 
> Daria looked at the post card and smiled. It was a picture of a small village being consumed by a lava flow, the photo looked recent. She flipped the card over to read the note. Her eyes widened as she read the card. 
> 
> Hi Daria, 
> 
> I found this card and immediately thought of you. Hawaii is beautiful and the weather mild. You really have to be here to appreciate it. Tomorrow, we're going snorkeling and to check out the island. Odds are I beat this card to Lawndale, if you're bored enough during the break maybe we can go do something. Wishing you a belated Merry Christmas, 
> 
> Eric

Daria caught her breath. Eric sent her a post card asking to do something? _Take it easy, he said only if I was bored enough. He isn't coming on to you. This isn't Tom again._ Fully awake now, her mind was racing. _You have to go feed the cats anyways, go check to see if he sent Jane a card too._ Daria dressed quickly and sprinted out of the house towards Jane's. 

Arriving at Jane's, she checked the mail box but the mail had not come yet. She decided to go feed the cats and wait. Shortly after two, the mail arrived. Daria furiously sorted through the Lane's mail until she found what she was after. _He did send her one,_ Daria thought with a sigh of relief. _Maybe just a peek._

> Hi Jane, it's 3:30 in the morning and I can't find the words to express what I am feeling. I wish you were here to see Hawaii with me. You would find a million things you could paint here. Mostly, I miss seeing you, being able to talk to you, your sense of humor, and holding you. Tomorrow, we're going snorkeling and then to a Luau. I hope you and Trent had a good time in San Francisco.   
Yours truly,   
Eric

Feeling both relieved and ashamed, Daria gently placed the card back in the pile of Lane mail. 

**Chapter 15**

Daria flipped through the channels looking for something interesting to watch. _Nothing but holiday specials, could it be any more depressing? _ She had been reading for most of the day and she wasn't in the mood to do it any more. The phone rang but she ignored it, with Jane out of town there was no one to call her. 

> "Daria, phone. Some guy," Quinn called from the kitchen. 
> 
> Daria picked up the cordless phone, "Hello?" 
> 
> "Hi Daria, it's Eric. Happy Holidays. I wanted to ask you something." 
> 
> The uneasy feeling she had came back to her, "Um, what did you want?" 
> 
> "Did Jane ask you to take care of their house while they're gone?" 
> 
> "Yes, I've done it before for them." 
> 
> "I was wondering, if I gave you something, would you put it on Jane's bed for me?" 
> 
> "What is it?" 
> 
> "Just the souvenir I got her." 
> 
> "Tell you what, you can come with me tomorrow when I feed the cats and do it yourself." 
> 
> "It's a date."

Daria frowned at his choice of words but Eric didn't seem to mean anything by it. 

> "I'll give you a call before I head over to Jane's tomorrow." 
> 
> "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." 
> 
> "Bye."

Eric arrived at Jane's shortly after Daria finished feeding the cats. He placed Jane's gift on her bed then met Daria on the front porch. They began to walk back towards Daria's after she locked up Casa Lane. A cold winter wind blew against their backs causing Eric's open duster style coat to billow. Daria frowned as her long hair swirled about her face. 

> "Ugh, I'm going to have a hell of a time brushing out these tangles. I should get a haircut," she said, mostly to herself. 
> 
> "Don't do that, you look good with long hair," Eric replied, then he yawned mightily. "Pardon me," he said, a little embarrassed. 
> 
> "Don't tell me I'm boring you already," Daria deadpanned. 
> 
> "No, I woke up about 15 minutes before you called. I guess I'm not quite awake yet." 
> 
> "Jane says your an early bird, why so late? She hasn't corrupted you already has she?" 
> 
> Eric chuckled, "No, not yet. I didn't fall asleep until 3:00 a.m. I'm still on Hawaii time. I haven't eaten yet, did you feel like getting some pizza?" 
> 
> "Pizza for breakfast? Are you getting ready for college?" 
> 
> "No, if I was, the pizza would have to come from a box that's been sitting on the couch for three days. So how was your Christmas?" 
> 
> "The usual, I got books as presents. Not that I mind. It's better than getting someone else's idea of what you should wear. About half way through opening presents, my mom's boss called and wanted her to go into the office in spite of the fact we were snowed in." 
> 
> "Yeah, I noticed all the snow when I got in the other night. Damn, I missed it." 
> 
> "You've never really lived where it snows have you?" 
> 
> "No, this was going to be my first big snow season." 
> 
> "Trust me, there'll be more. This is my third winter in Lawndale and this place gets plenty." 
> 
> "So, how has Jane been?" Eric asked, a little too nonchalant. 
> 
> "She's fine, she and Trent made it to the airport in time and are in San Francisco. This new guys she's seeing has had her on cloud nine the past week." Daria watched Eric's reaction closely. 
> 
> "I see," he replied, slightly crestfallen. 
> 
> Daria was relieved to see the disappointment in Eric's face. _He only has eyes for Jane._ She relaxed a little with that thought. "I was referring to you." 
> 
> "Oh," Eric was smiling broadly now, "Does she really seem happy?" 
> 
> "Yes, the happiest I've seen her in a while. Thanks for the postcard by the way." 
> 
> "Your welcome. I almost got a souvenir for you but they were out." 
> 
> "What was it?" 
> 
> "A grass skirt and coconut bra." 
> 
> Daria gave him a dubious look. 
> 
> "I'm kidding Daria. I would never get you that." She relaxed a little, then Eric pounced, "I don't know your size." 
> 
> Daria answered with a smirk as they arrived at the pizza place. Pizza King was nearly deserted when they arrived. They ordered their food and took a seat at one of the booths. 
> 
> "So how was your Christmas? Spending it in Hawaii is different." 
> 
> "It was nice. Since we all flew there, we really didn't exchange presents. We gave each other only token gifts. Mostly, it was more like a vacation where we spent the time doing tourist stuff. It was fun. The strangest thing was going to the Polynesian Cultural Center and being given a tour by a blond girl. The center is run by the Mormon Church. How's that for irony?" 
> 
> "You're joking right?" 
> 
> "Nope. So, seriously, Jane seems happy?" 
> 
> "Yes, you're really concerned about this aren't you?" 
> 
> "It's that Jane has more experience at this than me, I'm concerned that she might get bored while I'm still on the learning curve." 
> 
> "I wouldn't worry about it." _Jane could do worse._
> 
> "That's a relief."

Daria and Eric continued to chat as they eat their pizza and Daria started to feel more relaxed around Eric. 

> "It's pretty cool you like going to the arcade. What types of games do you like to play?" Eric asked. 
> 
> "Mostly, I like shooting games and fighting games. I'm not too into the sports games." 
> 
> "Good, have you ever played 'Lethal Enforcers'?" 
> 
> "Is that the one where you use a pistol to shoot the criminals?" 
> 
> "Yup, it's my favorite along with the sniper game. It has a two player option, did you want to try it?" 
> 
> "It's no 'Cannibal Frag Fest' but I'll give it a try."

Done with their pizza, the two head off to the arcade. When they arrive, the game they want is available. They deposit their money and begin to play, Eric on the left and Daria on the right. Eric does better than Daria but not decidedly so, he just maintains better fire discipline. Daria has killed a couple of civilians but she isn't bothered by it. 

> "Feel like getting something to drink?" Daria asked. 
> 
> "All right. My trigger finger _is_ kind of tired."

Daria and Eric get some sodas and grab one of tables. While they are talking, Kevin and Brittany enter. 

> "Come on, Brit. I heard the new 'Rat Boy' game came in, help me find it." 
> 
> "Kevey, wouldn't you rather do something more _romantic_ than play video games?" 
> 
> Facing the door, Eric was the first to spy the pair. "Battle Stations, Daria, two targets bearing 060 true." 
> 
> Daria wasn't sure of Eric's terminology but there was no mistaking the expression on his face. She glanced over her shoulder and saw what he was looking at. "Oh no." 
> 
> "I suggest we beat a hasty retreat." 
> 
> "Too late." 
> 
> "Daria, Eric, what are you doing here?" asked Kevin. 
> 
> "We're waiting for them to give away the new car to the 1000nth customer who uses the virtual reality machine. They're on 997," Daria bluffed. 
> 
> "Come on, babe. Maybe we can be the winners!" Kevin took the bait. 
> 
> "Kevey, you're so smart!" praised Brittany as they left. 
> 
> "Nicely done, now let's get the flock out of Dodge." 
> 
> "Right behind you," Daria replied as she got out of her seat.

The wind blew into their faces as they walked back to Daria's house. Eric still wore his coat open, the new sweater from his aunt keeping him warm. Daria studied Eric as they walked back to her house. 

> "May I ask you something?" 
> 
> "Sure." 
> 
> "You seem fairly bright. Why were you on the football team?" 
> 
> "Because I enjoy it." 
> 
> "But you don't hang out with the team, we just ditched Kevin and Brittany, you never wear your jersey or jacket at school. It doesn't compute." 
> 
> "I enjoy the game. Especially playing defense. In a way, it's like playing chess with pieces that can adapt and think for themselves. It's a challenge. I don't do it for the trappings or lifestyle of the team. I like the sport." 
> 
> "You're an odd one," Daria smirked. 
> 
> "Thanks, I think," he smirked back.

Daria went inside the house and watched Eric leave. _That wasn't so bad._

**Chapter 16**

Jane unlocked the front door while Trent got his bags from the car. They had a wonderful time in San Francisco but it was good to be home. Jane turned on the lights as she walked into the living room. Everything looked in order. The cats came running to her and began to cry. _Did Daria forget to feed them today?_ Jane went to the kitchen to feed the cats when she saw a note on the kitchen counter. It was written in Daria's neat, if cramped, writing. 

> 1/2   
Welcome home Jane, 
> 
> The cats have been fed today. The mail is on the kitchen table. See you tomorrow at school. 
> 
> Daria

Jane smiled at Daria's efficiency and thoroughness. 

> "What 'cha reading," Trent asked looking over her shoulder. 
> 
> "Just a note from Daria saying the cats have been fed already." 
> 
> "Cool."

Jane left Trent in the kitchen and took her bags to her room. She was pleasantly surprised by the sight of a neatly wrapped present sitting on her bed. She dropped her bags and rushed to examine her gift. Picking it up, she could tell without reading the card it wasn't from Daria. The package was too neatly wrapped. The paper had been stretched tight around the box. So tight that it wouldn't move at all when she picked it up. The folds in the paper had sharp, precise creases in them. _This has Eric written all over it._ Jane opened the small card attached to the present. 

> Merry Christmas Jane. I picked this up while I was in Hawaii. Give me a call when you get in. 
> 
> Yours, Eric

He must have gotten Daria to put it here. Never shy about presents, Jane tore into the package, which wasn't very easy to do. It was sealed tight as a drum. Removing the lid from the box revealed several smaller packages nested inside. The unwrapped one was a bag of Kona Coffee. She squeezed the bag and inhaled the aroma. The rich scent was heavenly. The other gifts were wrapped with the same care shown on the larger box. She carefully opened the small one and found a pair of wooden pineapple earrings. Jane smiled, Eric had remembered her admonishment to him before he left. The larger package contained a picture book of land and seascapes from from around the islands. Jane sat on her bed and looked through the book. It had many spectacular scenes which she could interpret into paintings. Jane was touched by the thoughtfulness of the gifts. She looked at the clock, 11:15 p.m. _Too late to call? Yes, I'll see him tomorrow at school._

> "Janey." 
> 
> She snapped out of her reverie at the sound of Trent's voice. "Yeah?" 
> 
> "You got some mail." Trent held a thin stack out to Jane. "Where did the gift come from?" 
> 
> "Eric," she said as she sorted through the mail and found a card from Eric. She read the card and smirked at its awkward sweetness. 
> 
> Trent hid a satisfied smile as he turned towards his room. Eric was making Jane very happy.   


Eric sat in class as he waited for Jane. He was looking forward to seeing his girlfriend. _Girlfriend._ Eric grinned to himself when he thought of that. He thought he would be a total pariah after what happened the first day of school. Instead, things had turned out rather well. He made a friend in Daria and a girlfriend in Jane. 

He watched the door, hoping the next person through would be Jane. Eric began to despair as more and more students came in without a sign of her. Perhaps she slept in like he did on his first day back. Then Eric saw her distinctive boots come into view. His body tensed in anticipation as she came through the door. Jane looked at him and he could feel his pulse quicken. She had a small smirk on her face as she came near. 

> "Hey, Jane." A slight smile flashed across his face. 
> 
> "Hey." Jane briefly put her hand on his then withdrew it remembering how uncomfortable he was with public displays of affection. 
> 
> "What time did you get in last night?" 
> 
> "About 11:00 p.m. I figured it was too late to call."

Eric was about to reply when Kevin and Brittany interrupted 

> "Eric, you da man. Did they teach you that in army school?" 
> 
> "Kevin, what are you talking about?" Eric and Jane shared a puzzled look. 
> 
> "Ooh look Kevey, now he's after Jane." 
> 
> "Way to go, get 'em both!" 
> 
> Eric was getting irritated, his reunion with Jane was being interrupted by these idiots. For the first time, Jane saw real anger in Eric's face. "Will one of you start making sense," Eric growled, sounding a lot like Mr. DiMartino. 
> 
> "You know, like how you beat up that guy and took Daria from him for yourself. But why her, man? Last week you're with Daria at the arcade and this week you're goin' after Jane. Just like that Tom dude only in reverse. How do you do it?" Kevin gave Eric a sly wink. 
> 
> Jane's blood ran cold. It was happening again, just as she feared. Daria did it again. Eric looked at Jane. "What's he talking about 'like Tom in reverse'?" 
> 
> "Why don't you ask your new girlfriend Daria!" Jane hissed before she stormed out of the room. 
> 
> Stunned by what happened, Eric looked at the dim duo. "Do you two _ever_ know what you're talking about?" Eric yelled at them before he ran after Jane.

Daria neared the door to Mr. DiMartino's class when she heard Eric yell. _Why is Eric yelling?_ As she asked herself the question, Jane came storming out of the class room and gave Daria a look of undisguised contempt. Eric quickly followed Jane, he gave Daria a puzzled look. 

Inside the class room, most of the students sat in stunned silence. Only Brittany said anything. "Kevin, did we say something wrong?" 

All eyes were on Daria as she entered. _Uh oh. This can't be good_. Soon Eric returned without Jane. He didn't look happy. 

> "What happened? Where's Jane?" 
> 
> Eric's look shot daggers at Kevin and Brittany. "She gave me the slip. I went around the corner and ran into Ms. Li." Eric's voice was low and sullen. "I need you to explain something to me. The dim bulbs mentioned something about 'doing a Tom in reverse' and then Jane went ballistic. What were they talking about?" 
> 
> _Oh Crap!_ Daria let out a sigh. "I'll tell you about it at lunch."

Eric sat silently listening to Daria recount what happened with Tom. His only reaction was to place his hands on the sides of his head and begin to massage his temples. 

> "Then in August, Tom and I got back together. You came to school in September and that's about it." 
> 
> "Daria, I'm sorry if I came between you and Tom." 
> 
> "Don't be. I've been thinking about it for a while now and it's okay. Don't get me wrong, it still hurts and there are times I wish we could get back together. But I also realize, the problem wasn't you. What happened would have happened eventually. If it wasn't you, it would have been someone else and maybe it wouldn't have been handled as cleanly. Tom could be dead right now if he tangled with someone in less control of themselves. Now maybe he'll do something about his jealousy." 
> 
> "So, when Jane heard them say they saw us at the arcade together, she thought what happened with Tom was happening again?" 
> 
> "Basically. She really likes you Eric, she fought down her own feelings for you before you kissed her. Now she thinks her world has become unglued again because of what those two said." 
> 
> "How am I supposed to prove a negative? How am I going to convince her nothing happened. You have to help me Daria, I'm in way over my head." 
> 
> "The person you need is Trent. If we can convince him nothing is going on between us, you stand a fighting chance with Jane. She trusts him. He might not be able to do anything on time, but when it comes to people he can be surprisingly perceptive." 
> 
> "I hope so."

Since school hadn't officially started, Jane didn't need to check out. She would be reported absent today. Tomorrow, she would forge another note from her mother and check back in, just as she had done so many times before. For now, Jane lay on her bedroom floor in her bed cloths, curled up in a ball. She couldn't believe it was happening again. She thought Eric was so solid and dependable. Now her nightmare had come true. No sooner was she out of town then he ran to Daria. And Daria, after what happened with Tom, how could she do this to her again! 

Jane had been rocking back and forth on the floor for almost the whole day. The phone had rung several times, but she didn't answer it. After school, someone knocked on the front door but she didn't answer it either. 

Trent was exhausted. Unlike Jane, he was feeling the effects of jet lag. 7:30, that was late even for him. He looked at the window and realized he slept the entire day away. Trent sat up and felt a little woozy. _Whoa. I hope Jane left some coffee from this morning_. He slowly teetered into the hall and made his way to towards the kitchen. Going down the stairs, he noticed Jane's red jacket lying in a heap on the steps. _Strange._ He continued down the stairs and saw her backpack by the front door. _What's going on?_ Jane could be sloppy, but not like this. A wave of concern passed though Trent and he headed back upstairs. He put his ear to Jane's door. Silence. He knocked on the door. 

> "Janey?" Silence. He tried again. 
> 
> "Janey, you in there?" More silence.

Worried, Trent opened the door. His jaw dropped at what he saw. Jane lay on the floor in the fetal position, her arms tightly wrapped around her legs. Trent rushed to his sister's side. 

> "Jane! What's wrong? What happened?" There was no response. Trent knelt down and lifted his sister into a sitting position. He sat down next to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her next to him. His touch seemed to snap her out of her stupor. She leaned her head on his shoulder and began to sob quietly. 
> 
> "Jane, tell me what happened," he asked more gently this time. 
> 
> After a long silence, Jane answered. "It happened again, just like I feared. While we were out of town, Eric and Daria got together. They're dating." 
> 
> "What? Are you sure?" 
> 
> "Yes I'm sure!" Quieter now, "People saw them together. This is Tom all over again." 
> 
> "Weird. You guys looked happy together before he left. Not like at the end with you and Tom when you were always fighting." 
> 
> "That's what makes this worse. I didn't see it coming. I was looking forward to seeing him this morning and then I heard they were seen together at the arcade." 
> 
> "Jane, have you talked to them at all about this?" 
> 
> "No. There's nothing to talk about. Trent, I kind of want to be alone. Thanks for coming to check on me." 
> 
> Trent let go of her and got up. "Okay, but if you need me you know where I am." 
> 
> "Sure."

Trent left her room and headed back to his own. He picked up the phone and started to dial. 

**Chapter 17**

Daria lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Telling Eric the history of her relationship with Tom brought a flood of painful memories. It also brought back good ones. _If this had started as a normal relationship, the good times would have outweighed the bad. It did feel good to know he cared for me, found me attractive, liked my personality. Tennyson was right._ _But because of the way it started, Eric and Jane might never know what could be._ That thought depressed her most of all. When did the ripple effects from what she and Tom did end? Now Eric was paying for the damage done to Jane. But how could she make it right? She and Eric had been trying to get in touch with Jane all day. They even went to her house after school but she wouldn't answer the door. No, they needed someone on the inside, they needed Trent. 

> "Daria, phone. It's Jane's brother," Helen called from below. 
> 
> _Sure, why didn't it work that way when I liked him._ "Thanks, Mom. I got it." 
> 
> "Hey, Trent." 
> 
> "Hey, Daria. I called because I'm trying to figure out what happened between Eric and Janey. She said you and Eric were dating now." 
> 
> "No. It's all a terrible mistake. While you and Jane were in San Francisco, Eric and I went out for pizza and went to the arcade. Two people from school saw us there and the rumors started to fly. They thought Eric and I were on a date, then they saw Eric talking to Jane and thought he was after her. So they made a stupid comment about it being like Tom in reverse. Jane knowing she and Eric were together beforehand thought it was just like with Tom and stormed out. We haven't seen her since." 
> 
> "I think she's been in her room all day. When I woke up, I found her in her room curled up in a ball. I think she may have been like that ever since she came home." 
> 
> "Has she said anything else?" 
> 
> "Nope. I pretty much told you everything. I'm sure I know what the answer is, but I have to ask. Is there anything going on between you and Eric?" 
> 
> "Nothing. I don't hate him. He's a good guy, but I don't think of him in a romantic sense." 
> 
> "I believe you Daria, I know you wouldn't lie about something like that. So who told Janey you and Eric were on a date?" 
> 
> "Kevin and Brittany. You remember her. Mystik Spiral played at her house." 
> 
> "Oh, her. Jane took the word of those two?" 
> 
> "I know, but she's so unsure of things. She's willing to believe the worst no matter how dubious the source. Trent, Eric truly likes Jane. Can you do something to help him. I would try but Jane won't speak to me." 
> 
> "Okay, I'll see what I can do. But no promises." 
> 
> "Do what you can. Thanks Trent. You're a good brother." 
> 
> "Thanks. Later." 
> 
> "Later."

Trent hung up the phone and considered what was said. Even when the Tom thing went down, Daria always told the truth. When she kissed Tom, she confessed right away. No, Daria wouldn't lie about this. Daria believed Eric's feelings for Jane were genuine. So did he, Trent saw the way Eric looked at Jane, he could tell Eric was into her. It was all a terrible misunderstanding. But what could he do fix it? Jane wasn't talking to him right now, he needed to get Jane to loosen up. Trent's stomach started to growl, reminding him he still hadn't eaten. 

> Trent went across the hall to Jane's room and knocked on the door. "Janey, you still up?" 
> 
> "Yes, I don't feel like talking." 
> 
> "I know, I'm going to get some food. Did you want to come." 
> 
> The mention of food awoke Jane's dormant appetite. She hadn't eaten since breakfast, more than twelve hours ago. "Okay, but I don't want to discuss this. Let me change my clothes." 
> 
> "I'll wait in the living room. Bring a jacket, it's cold out."

Trent waited for Jane on the living room couch wondering how he would broach the topic. He already decided he wouldn't tell Jane he had spoken to Daria about this. He had to convince Jane she was jumping to conclusions. "Kevin and Brittany" he muttered. 

> "What was that?" Jane asked as she stood at the base of stairs. 
> 
> "Oh nothing, just trying to think of a new name for the band." Trent stood up and headed for the front door. 
> 
> "So where did you want go?" 
> 
> "How about I let you pick, my treat." 
> 
> Jane eyed him suspiciously but didn't see anything other Trent's usual expression. "Okay, how about the waffle place again." 
> 
> "Sounds good."

Trent coaxed his car to life and eased it out of the driveway. It was like a refrigerator inside and the heater took forever to warm up. Jane noticed Trent already had his gloves on, the steering wheel must be cold as ice. Jane reached into her pockets and pulled out her own gloves. She froze as she looked at them. Trent noticed her sitting perfectly still. 

> "What's wrong Jane? Why aren't you putting on your gloves? Aren't you freezing?" 
> 
> "They aren't mine, their Eric's." Her voice was barely above a whisper. 
> 
> Sensing an opportunity, Trent went for it. "Well, you might as well put them on. No point in freezing your hands because of him." 
> 
> "How can you be so callous?" 
> 
> "Why do you care? After what he did to you, you might as well get some use out of them before you give them back." 
> 
> "That's a little cold blooded don't you think? It sounds too much like something Quinn would do." 
> 
> "Who?" 
> 
> "Daria's sister." 
> 
> "Oh right, Daria's sister. So how did you find out about Daria and Eric's date?" 
> 
> "Kevin and Brittany. You know, the girl whose crystal you shattered." 
> 
> "Oh her. Wow they saw them doing stuff, huh." 
> 
> "Actually, they never said what they saw. I just listened to their version of the events." 
> 
> "You took _their_ word for what happened?" 
> 
> Jane started to have a different kind of queasy feeling in her stomach. "Yes." 
> 
> "But you never asked Daria or Eric what happened?" 
> 
> "No." The queasy feeling got worse. 
> 
> "Mmmm." 
> 
> "Mmmm, what? Oh hell, I might have made a big fool of myself, huh?" 
> 
> "Maybe. Before you write your best friend and your new boyfriend off, shouldn't you get their side of the story?" 
> 
> "Probably. Trent would you drive me to Eric's house?" 
> 
> "Sure." Trent hid his satisfied smile.

Trent eased his car up to the curb in front of Eric's house. The light was on in Eric's bedroom. 

> "You can go get something to eat, just wait around until I go inside. I'll give you a call when I need a ride back." 
> 
> "No problem." Trent watched Jane slowly walk up the steps to Eric's house. It was all in Eric's hands now.

Jane reached for the door bell then pulled back. _I can go through with this._ Deciding she had to know for sure, she rang the bell. 

Eric sat at his desk trying to do some homework. Trying was the operative word. He had read the same page 4 times and still didn't know what it said. _Jane_. Eric kept replaying the scene over in his mind. One minute Jane was looking at him with what could only be described as affection in her eyes, the next all he saw was her backside as she stormed out of his life. He heard the front door bell ring. _Who would come calling at this time of night?_ Looking through the peep hole, Eric saw a familiar shock of black hair. He opened the front door excitedly. 

> "Jane!" Hope was in his voice. 
> 
> "Hi, Eric, I, um, came to return your gloves." Her hand jutting forward with the garments. 
> 
> "Oh, thanks." The disappointment evident as he took them from her. 
> 
> "Did you have a minute to talk?" She was having a hard time getting to the point. 
> 
> "Um, sure. Come on in." Eric tried not to get his hopes up. 
> 
> On seeing Jane enter, Trent pulled away. 
> 
> "So, what did you want to talk about?" Eric motioned Jane to one of the living room chairs. 
> 
> "Well, I never gave you a chance to tell your side of what happened." 
> 
> "Okay. Nothing happened. The day after I came home I called her so I could meet her and put my present on your bed. Daria and I went and had some pizza for lunch. We talked a little. Then we went to the arcade. Played a couple of games. Had a soda. Saw Kevin and Brittany. Ditched Kevin and Brittany. Walked home." His tone was harsher than he wanted. 
> 
> "That's all?" 
> 
> "That's all. We didn't do anything we wouldn't do if you were there." Eric softened his voice slightly. "Except, we talked about how much I like you." 
> 
> _Damn! Why would I take the word of Kevin and Brittany._
> 
> "Look, during lunch Daria explained to me what Kevin and Brittany were talking about. I realize what happened with Tom must make it hard for you to trust me and my going to have pizza with Daria must have struck a nerve. I'm not going to lie to you. I like Daria, deep down she's a good person. But I'm not attracted to her like I am to you. You're the one I came home to." 
> 
> "I'm sorry I over reacted." Contrition was evident in her voice. "Before, you wanted me to be patient with you if you screwed up. I guess I should ask you for the same thing. You don't have to be new at this to screw up." She was diligently studying the tips of her boots. 
> 
> Eric got up from his chair and knelt in front of Jane. Placing his hands on hers, he tried to get Jane to look at him. He gently kissed her forehead then stooped low to find her eyes. "Come on Jane, I know you're in there," he teased lightly. She smiled a little at his attempt at humor and lifted her head to look at him.

Eric gave Jane a crooked little smile. Slowly, he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. Jane's initial response was tentative, almost nonexistent, but his sincerity won her over and she responded in kind. Afterwards, Eric embraced Jane, whispering in her ear, "I've been waiting two weeks to do that." 

Jane held Eric tightly, as if she was afraid to let go. They held each other, without saying anything, for a long while. Each lost in their own thoughts but savoring their contact with the other. 

While he held her, Eric thought about how fragile his new relationship with Jane was. Like a seedling, it had the potential to grow into something grand, but right now it needed lots of nurturing and care. Jane was passionate and adventurous but also volatile and still licking her wounds from her time with Tom. 

Jane took a deep breath to calm herself. She snuggled closer to Eric, trying to absorb some of his strength. Eric had worried his inexperience would cause them trouble, instead Jane's experience proved just as dangerous. The past had reached out to pull her down and almost succeeded. _If it wasn't for Trent, I could have made a big mistake._ She came close to losing someone who had become very important to her, worse she treated her best friend shabbily with wild accusations. She had to mend fences with Daria. 

> Jane felt Eric release his hold on her and he looked at her with a sheepish grin. "I need to stand up, my leg is falling asleep," he confessed. 
> 
> "That's okay, I should be going. There's something else I need to do." 
> 
> "Here, you'll probably be needing these." He handed Jane his gloves. "If you want, I could walk over to Daria's with you." 
> 
> Jane's eyes went wide, "How did you know?" 
> 
> "Call it a hunch." 
> 
> "I would appreciate the company." 
> 
> "Let me get my coat."

The wind had stopped and the neighborhood was silent except for the occasional car but those were few and far between. Eric kept his glove less hands in the pockets of his duster but his arm was linked with Jane's. Jane was describing her trip to him but mostly he was glad she still wanted be on his arm. 

> "So Trent thinks he can develop a few good songs from what we did and saw."

> "That's good, I'm glad he got something out of the trip. How about you? Any inspiration, flashes of lightning, or such?" 
> 
> "I did see one thing. When we came back from Alcatraz, it was late in the afternoon and the sun was low on the horizon. There were some low clouds that reflected the sunlight. I looked at the Golden Gate and it was backlit with this amazing light I have never seen before. I couldn't take my eyes off it. There were shades of orange, red and bronze I can't describe. I can see it, almost touch it but I can't put it into words."

Eric could see the animation in Jane's face as she described what she saw. Her eyes were on fire with inspiration. He could tell from her expression she was reliving that moment on the deck of the ferry. _I wish I had half the passion she had. Maybe that's why I care about her so._ Daria's house loomed up and Eric knew it was time for him to leave. 

> "I'll see you tomorrow at school. Good luck with Daria. You're going to call Trent to pick you up, right?" 
> 
> "Yes, you don't have to worry about me. I'll see you tomorrow." 
> 
> "Okay, bye." He gave her a quick peck on the lips. 
> 
> "Bye."

Jane watched Eric as he turned and walked back towards his house. _He worries about me._ She found she had contradictory feelings about it. On one hand, she was annoyed that he would and on the other, touched that he did. She smirked at herself for feeling this way. _Now to face Daria _ she thought as she walked up to the Morgendorffers and rang the door bell. 

> Daria's father answered the door. "Hi, Jane-o. Happy New Year." 
> 
> "Hello, Mr. Morgendorffer. Happy New Year to you too. May I speak to Daria?" 
> 
> "Call me Jake. Sure, she's in her room. Go on up." 
> 
> "Thanks."

Jane softly knocked on Daria's door. 

> "Enter," Daria responded as she lay on her bed. 
> 
> "Hi, Daria." Daria sat up when she saw Jane enter. "May I talk to you?" 
> 
> "Certainly." Daria looked at a very subdued Jane. _Trent must have spoken to her._ "What did you want to talk about?" 
> 
> "I wanted to apologize for the way I was acting before. I jumped to the wrong conclusion and I'm sorry. What Kevin and Brittany said struck a nerve. I guess what happened made me more paranoid than I thought." 
> 
> "I can understand why you would feel that way, but I've learned my lesson too. I would never do that to you again." 
> 
> "I know. I'm glad that you and Eric get along." Jane looked around and saw Eric's postcard on Daria's book case. "Did Eric sent you that?" 
> 
> "Yes, go ahead and read it." 
> 
> Jane looked at the picture then flipped over the card. The note was friendly but hardly emotional. "He sure knew what card to send you." 
> 
> "Yeah, the same for you." Daria confessed, knowing what would come next. 
> 
> "You read mine?" 
> 
> "Yes. When I got his card I had the same fears as you. So after I fed the cats I waited for your mail to arrive and read the card he sent you. After I read yours, I knew there was nothing to worry about, that's why I agreed to go to have pizza. He cares only for you Jane. You should see the way his face lights up when he talks about you." 
> 
> "He told me all about pizza and the arcade. I'm sorry Daria, I should have given both of you a chance to explain before taking Kevin & Brittany's word." 
> 
> "That's a good rule to follow with everything regarding those two," Daria quipped. 
> 
> "So true, so true." Jane agreed, knowing things were going to be all right.

* * *

> _**Waffles uber alles** is the creation of Nemo Blank and is used by permission._
> 
> This is the end of the my road for Eric and the rest of the Lawndale gang. If anyone else would like to take a crack at a follow up, feel free. 
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my work. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I have had writing it. This trilogy was first attempt at writing fiction (unless you count progress reports for work ;-) ) 
> 
> Special thanks to those who have taken their time to send me comments, both positive and negative. 
> 
> Thanks to **Sick Sad Danielle** for helping me come up with the title for this story. 
> 
> Last but not least, thanks to **SKippY, Psychic Refugee** for beta reading _Precipitate_ and _Entropy _and advertising my work in general. 
> 
> Adios 
> 
> **soils_guy@hotmail.com** (emails welcome)


End file.
